Returning Home or not
by Sassbrat
Summary: 4 years have passed since Flash came to the JLU world after saving her world from The Reach. She is happy were she is at and so is her daughter but when her friends and family arrive via portal. Will she decide to stay in the Reality that has been her home for 4 years or will she return to her home Reality? FemFlash.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO MY NEW CROSSOVER STORY. Mathismagic GAVE ME PERRMISSION TO USE THERE IDEA OF KID FLASH BEING TELPORTED TO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED UNIVERSE. YOU SHOULD REALLY READ THEIR STORY fixations. IT IS REALLY GOOD.**

ANY WAY I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS STORY.

Chapter 1

Flash walked beamed into the Watchtower as she was ready to start her shift on the monitors with her 4-year-old daughter Athena who was holding her mother's hand. The young red haired, gray eyed child was looking forward to spending time with her favorite aunts and uncles.

"Good evening Flash, Athena." J'onn J'ozz AKA The Martian Manhunter said from his spot by the teleporter controls.

"Hey J'onn, how are you doing?" Flash asked as Athena waved to the green-skinned hero.

"I am doing well. Batman is waiting for you in the monitor room. Shayera will be watching Athena for you this evening." The Martian replied as he used his powers to levitate the four-year old red-head up to where he was located.

Athena giggled and laughed at the antics of her Uncle J'onn for some reason people were still scared of him but the 4 year old was never afraid of the telepathic alien.

"Thanks for the update J'onn. Behave for Auntie Shayera." Flash told her daughter who was laughing at faces one of the techs were doing.

"Okay Mommy." The child smiled.

Flash waved good-bye to her daughter as she headed towards the monitor womb to begin her duty. As she was walking down the hallway, Flash's mind drifted back to her family that she missed everyday of her life since she arrived in the dimension that she was currently living in. Hard to believe that it had been 4 long years since she had arrived after saving her Earth from The Reach.

Flash remembered when Batman who was a lot angrier and older in this reality found her hacking his bank accounts to get money to live on as the speedster found out that she was pregnant two weeks after she arrived in her current reality. To say that Batman was not to happy that someone had hacked into his accounts.

Batman had tracked The young speedster thinking that she as some sort of hacker but the Dark Knight was shocked when he found the then pregnant speedster almost starved to death. Batman had wasted no time in getting Flash back to the Bat-Cave to get her treatment.

Flash also remembered waking up with an inhibitor collar on her neck but she didn't mind at all as for the first time since arriving in the new reality she wasn't hungry and felt that her baby was safe for some reason despite the nasty glare she was getting from Batman.

"Who are you?" Batman growled out but not as threatening as he normally would as he knew that the young Woman had only taken enough to live on and was pregnant.

Flash explained what had happened and how she had gotten the codes for the Bat-Cave computer. She never knew how or why but Batman believed her and offered her a place to stay for a while. Flash stayed with Batman until the League was formed and by them she had already had Athena who Batman and Alfred were fond of.

When Athena was 2 Flash moved out of Wayne Manor and into her own apartment in Central City supported by Batman and was immediately liked by the people of the city and the villain gallery which was pretty much the same as The Rogues in her home dimension. The Rogues also had the same coda of not hurting woman and children and not killing. Much to Batman's dismay and slight horror, Flash left her daughter with The Rogues when she had to go off world or would be out of town for a few days when no one from The Justice League could watch her.

One year ago Flash who had grown tired of lying to her friends decided to tell the League the truth about just where she was from and you she was. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Not many people wanted anything to do with her for months except Batman and Shayera who knew the pain of being rejected and not trusted.

Like Shayera, Flash stayed with Dr. Fate for a while until she felt that The League would trust her again which Flash didn't blame them one bit for not trusting her. While in the company of Dr, Fate, the speedster forgoes her belief that magic wasn't real and learn some spells from the Lord of Order who she found was not as cocky as the Dr. Fate that she knew from putting on the helmet.

Dr. Fate was more than willing to teach the young speedster and her daughter a bit of magic. Flash found out that she had a natural ability for magic as did Athena. Over the course of the next four months Flash learned how to vibrate her body and suddenly stop when using her powers. The speedster figured that she could do what she learned to do with her body do to not having anyone belittling her in this reality. She was free to be her own person. No one to tell her how Uncle Barry could do something better.

It wasn't until Flash almost died again that the League knew just how devoted she was to their Earth when she entered The Speed Force when she stopped the Luthor/Brainic hybrid that threatened to destroy the Earth. It was then the League knew that even though Flash was from a alternate reality, she was willing to give up her life to save everyone.

Flash spent two weeks in the med-bay recovering and gaining her strength back and also getting some muscle that she had lost going around the world dozens of time. She was asked by Star-Gir ( who was one of the heroes that didn't trust her) why she did what she did for a universe that wasn't hers.

"Because I'm a hero and that's is what heroes do." Flash replied with a smile to the teenager when she was in the med-bay.

Star-Girl relayed the words that Flash had told her to the other heroes. After that day Flash was back on good terms with everyone.

Flash was asked a few months ago if she ever thought about going back to her reality. The speedster smiled before she replied to the question. "Yes, I have many times when I first here but I have come to love the Universe that I am in and have a family here."

Flash still wanted to go home to her universe but only to tell her family and friends that she was alive and doing well. It also would give Apollo a chance to meet his daughter who was just like him in so many ways. After all her home was where she was the one she was in.

Flash was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the Watchtower shake violently. She heard J'onn inform everyone that they were needed in the main hall which Flash guess that was where the problem was happening.

The speedster waited no time in getting to the main hall as did many of the other heroes. When Flash arrived, she saw a strange portal that looked a lot like the portal that the Justice Lords came through years ago. That incident was not one of Flash happiest memories due to finding out that The six Founders turned evil because her counterpart had been killed by Lex Luthor. Flash was just grateful that the Lords didn't know about Athena who was staying with Dr. Fate and his wife at the time of the Lords incident.

"What's going on?" Superman asked as he flew into the main hall.

"A portal similar to what the Lords used to come here two years ago." Batman replied as he did a scan with his computer. "But it is not the Lords this time."

"This looks like what brought me here 4 years ago." Flash pointed out. "It feels like it too." Flash said as she felt the familiarity coming from the portal.

Before any one could say anything else, several figures came through the portal, landing in a heap of arms and legs.

Flash let out a quiet gasp as she saw who it was in the pile. The pile was composed of those that she had fought with and died for. Those that she would give her life for again.

The figures that came through the Portal were none of the members of Young Justice and The Justice League of her world.

_Next chapter Flash reveals to Batman of her new home who the strangers are._

_**Ideas would be wonderful thanks**_

_**REVIEW WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL.**_


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYONE. I NEED A NAME FOR FEMALE WALLY THAT IS NOT WINNIE OR WENDY OR SOMETHING LIKE. I ALSO CHANGED FEMWALLY'S HERO NAME TO INERTIA WHO I KNOW IS THE EVIL CLONE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO BART ALLEN IN THE COMICS. I HAVE UPDATED THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE BIT SO THAT IT WILL MATCH THE OTHER CHAPTERS AS I HAVE ADDED LA'GAAN TO THE MIX.

Chapter 2

Flash felt herself sweat at the appearance of her old team from her home reality. She had given up any hope of ever seeing them again and now here they were right in front of her face.

When the Visitors who consisted of Nightwing, Batman, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Apollo who was dressed in his Tiger-Eye outfit, Aqualad, Flash, Superboy, La'gaan and Blue Beetle got their bearings, they all looked up to see several versions of their heroes looking ready to defend themselves. Everyone in the room got ready for a battle when both Batmans told their respected teammates to calm down.

"My apologies for the way my team has acted. We've had a situation which evil versions of ourselves from a parallel reality." Superman said as he stepped forward and shuttered a bit at the memory of the Justice Lords.

The other Batman looked at Superman with a calculating eye before taking the outstretched hand. "You reacted the same way we would have." Batman replied before he let go of Superman's hand.

"How did you guys get here?" Flash asked as she eyed her family. She could feel several eyes on her. The Female Flash knew that this was because she was a female and wearing the Flash uniform.

"We're not sure at the moment. One moment we were fighting Klarion who said some weird spell that not even I could understand and then the next thing we are here." Nightwing replied looking at the female speedster. The former Robin was thinking that this female speedster could be the first Kid Flash's counterpart.

Behind her mask Flash rolled her eyes. Leave it to Klarion to cause trouble no matter where he was.

"Are they telling the truth, Manhunter?" Batman asked looking at this Martian teammate who was shocked to see Miss Martian.

J'onn came out of his stupor and scanned everyone mind that he could (he couldn't scan Batman's mind due to his cowl being filled with electronics).

"Yes, they are telling us the truth." The Martian replied.

"So, What do we do with them?" Shayera asked as she could see everyone looking at her. Her Flash had told her that in her reality she was married and living happily on earth with her husband. Which was something the winged warrior had a hard time believing.

"Well, we are not going to treat them like they are criminals if that is what you are thinking you Paranoid Flying Rat." The Female Flash told Batman as she heard several gasps coming from everyone in the room.

The Young Justice team were a little shocked that some one that just told the God Damned Batman off but then again it was a Speedster and they could get away with many things.

"I have no intentions of doing that Flash." Batman said hearing another gasp from the male Flash at the female Flash being called his name. "I do however want to make sure that they stay in the Watchtower until we find a way for them to get back home." Batman told the young speedster who he trusted with his life.

"Another thing that we have to do is have your name changed due to having another Hero by the name of Flash and things may get confusing." Superman told his Flash who nodded her head.

"How about Inertia?" Flash replied with a smile that cause the Young Justice to think of their late friend.

"Sounds cool."

"Now that we have the business of the name done, perhaps we should head to the meeting room to talk." Green Arrow pointed out

Good Idea GA." Apollo said with a smile. He was glad to knew that Ollie was still a somewhat peace maker. Also the Archer was looking at the the female Flash who reminded him of his late Girlfriend who he missed like crazy.

Ten Minutes and one quick trip to the playroom to tell Athena not to come out of the room until one of the founders came and got her later.

"So in this reality I don't exist at all?" Flash asked as he had taken off his mask to reveal the blond-haired, green-eyed Police scientist.

"No you don't Mr. Allen. In fact Inertia is the only speedster we have." Shayera told the blond-haired speedster. The former Hawkgirl looked over the older speedster. So this was the man who Inertia had talk about like a he was her father. Shayera could see the love the man had for his family just by looking in his eyes. Barry had the eyes of someone who had so much love.

"Call me Barry when I'm not being Flash." Barry replied with a smile.

Shayera nodded her head in reply. She like this guy already. She could now see where Inertia got her care free attitude from.

"As much as we want to talk about who is who in here, we needed to find a way to get our guests home." Batman pointed out as he continued to glare at his lighter clothed counterpart. Inertia did tell him that the Batman that she had grown up with was a lot nicer and more happier.

"Couldn't you use the technology that you used to get the Justice Lords back to their own reality?" Nightwing asked.

"OH HELL NO!"

Every one looked over to where Inertia was sitting. The look on her face was one of pure anger.

"There is no way in HELL that we going to use that technology to open a reality where the Lords could come back. I for one do NOT want to be strung up like a scarecrow with a Batman that killed and looked at me like I was a piece of meat. That is not happening again. So you just have to find a spell that can send you back." Inertia roared out in rage before she left the room.

"What was that all about?" Barry asked, confused by the actions of a speedster.

The Darker clothed Batman took a deep breath before he began to tell the tale of the Justice Lords. Batman told them at how the Lords came to be because of the death of Inertia's counterpart. Batman also explained that The Lord's Batman was in a relationship with the Speedster of their world.

"Man. Talk about creepy." Nightwing shuttered at the thought of his foster-father doing what he did.

"Yes. We almost became The Lords when Inertia almost died when she took down the Luthor/Brainic hybrid." Superman explained about Luthor in this world.

"Why is it that Luthor always seems to be the one that kills speedsters?" Barry growled out as he clenched his hands into fits. He was thinking of what had happened to his niece. He looked around when he heard nothing but silence. "Sorry, it just that the Luthor of our reality was responsible for the death of my niece who was the first Kid Flash."

"And my girlfriend." Apollo pointed out.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Superman replied knowing that Barry's niece was alive and well.

"Thank you."

"We'll contact Dr. Fate and Zatanna to see if we can find a way to get you guys home with out using the dimensional portal." Green Lantern told the group.

"Once again thank you." Barry replied.

"For now we will set you up in rooms here in the Watchtower. It's not safe for you at the moment to be out in the public." Batman said before he walked out of the room.

"Boy is he a lot meaner than out Batman." Kid Flash whispered to Superboy. Suddenly Kid Flash felt a shiver go up his spine and realized that their Batman was right behind him.

Everyone faced palmed at the youngest Speedster's antics.

_Next chapter The Young Justice team met Athena and Superboy finds out just who Inertia is._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE HAS SUPPORTED ME THOUGH THIS STORY SO FAR. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE IDEAS FOR FEMWALLY'S NAME. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP.**

Chapter 3

Inertia walked through the hallways of the WatchTower. She was ashamed at her outburst but knew that she had every right to do what she did. The Justice Lords Batman really scared her with what he did. Granted Lord Batman didn't touch her in any way but it was the looks he was giving her. It was only after she had hacked into the main systems did Inertia realized that her counterpart was also female, a bit older then her and in a relationship with The Lords Batman. No one knew just what the Lords Batman was thinking when he saw another female speedster that was the counterpart to his lover.

Inertia still had slight nightmares about her encounter with the Lord Batman but didn't let that stop her from taking care of her daughter who was lucky that the Lords didn't know about her and was with the Rogues at the time. Inertia knew that The Rogues would die for Athena.

"I'm sorry that I brought up some bad memories for you." Inertia heard a voice behind her and knew just who it was.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have acted that way." The Speedster Replied as she turned around to face her best friend who had no idea who she was.

"No, you had every right to do what you did. The Batman of this world told us what had happened to you." Nightwing shuttered at the thought of the man that raised him since he was 8 looking at someone like he was a predator.

"I'm over it. I had to get over it as I had to take care of my daughter and be a part of the team." Inertia replied with a smile that she was sure Nightwing was saying in his mind that reminded him of her when she was Kid Flash.

"So is your daughter like you?" Nightwing asked with a friendly smile. There was just something about Inertia that he couldn't place. It was like he had met her before.

"She's a speedster as well but is having a hard time controlling her powers." Inertia replied.

"Sounds like a late friend of mine who had trouble with her powers but still was one of the best heroes we could ever have and the greatest of friends." Nightwing said with a tears in his eyes as he remembered Willa who gave her life for everyone in his home reality.

"Something tells me that you and this friend had some difference before something bad happened to her?" Inertia asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah. The first Kid Flash and Apollo had retired from the hero business after we lost two of our friends. To fulfill a mission to stop the Light and Reach I asked Apollo to go undercover as Tiger-Eye in the Light. Something happened and Kid Flash and I had a fight about some things. The sad thing was she was right. I was to focused on fulfilling the mission and not for the safety of my friends and family. Because of what I did I lost one of the few friends that didn't treat me like I was some rich kid. Kid Flash saw me as a normal person." Nightwing told Inertia who he had no idea that he was talking to his 'dead' best friend.

Inertia was stuck between comforting her younger best friend or telling him that she was his best friend. The speedster decided to just comfort the member of the Bat-Family.

"It's going to be okay Nightwing. There is a phrase that I heard one. 'Words spoken with anger are never from the heart'. This is just my option that your friend didn't mean anything when she told you those words." Inertia told the distraught Nightwing who she knew was having a hard time taking about her death. It was also true that she didn't mean any of the words that were spoken when MT. Justice was blown up. She was just concerned for Apollo and the younger members of Young Justice being prisoners of the Reach.

Nightwing opened his mouth to say something but closed it when she saw a fast moving blur of red and blue slam into Inertia who laughed. Nightwing could tell that the blur was a little girl about 4 with red hair and gray eyes.

"Mommy, it is true that we have guests from another reality?" The little girl asked with a little bit of fear in her voice.

Inertia just smile down at the her daughter who had every right to be afraid of visitors from another reality after the Justice Lords experience.

"Yes we do Speed Demon." The older speedster replied using what NightWing figured was a pet name for the little girl. "But you have nothing to fear from them. Uncle J'onn has already scanned their minds and found that they are not like the Justice Lords." Inertia told her daughter.

"You promise Mommy?"

"When have I ever lied to you?" Inertia replied with a smile that reminded Nightwing of Willa. He was now convinced that this was Willa's counterpart.

Nightwing looked at the little girl who was looking at his with almost no fear in her eyes.

"I'm Athena. Who are you?" Athena asked as she looked up at Nightwing.

"My name is Nightwing." The former Boy Wonder replied as he got down on Athena's level.

"He's Uncle Bats's sidekick in his reality." Inertia told her daughter.

"You mean Uncle Bats has a son!" The little girl squeaked out shocked that the man she called a uncle had a son.

"Yes, I am. Batman took me in when I lost my parents when I was a little older than you." Nightwing replied. He liked this little girl already. It just that there was something about Athena that reminded him of one of his teammates.

"Athena, why don't we introduce you to the rest of Nightwing's friends?" Inertia asked her daughter who let out a toothy smile. "If that is alright with you Nightwing?"

Nightwing looked at the female speedster and nodded. It would be easier for the Athena to get to know the rest of his team and the other Batman and Flash who was probably freaking out about be away from his twin children.

So Nightwing, Inertia and Athena all headed back to the main meeting room where Athena was really a speedster when she met everyone.

"_Are you sure it's a wise idea to let Athena near them_?" Green Lantern asked through a mind link that J'onn had set up. He like the other founders were very protective of Athena and her mother. It wasn't that the former marine didn't trust the guests, it was just that he was afraid that they were another part of the Justice Lords. But the way Brodie(which was the name that Inertia had come up with when she arrived in this reality) reacted around them, he knew that they were really the good guys.

"_John, this is my family from my home reality. I know this do to something Nightwing had said about the first Kid Flash which was me. Only he and I knew about that certain situation." _Inertia replied with a mental smile.

"_Well if your sure HotShot._" John replied.

"_I'm sure." _ Inertia replied as she watch M'gann play with her daughter. Conner was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She knew that his sense of smell was telling the clone that he should keep an eye on her.

"Your daughter is cute." Flash said as he came over to stand beside his niece in disguise.

"Thank you. She takes after her father quite a bit." Inertia replied to the man that loved her like he was her own and in a way Athena's grandfather.

"I was wondering if you and I could talk since we both have children around the same age." Flash asked as he looked at Inertia who nodded her head.

As the two red and yellow dressed speedsters left the room they were unaware of someone following them.

Once he was sure that they were alone, Flash spun Inertia around to face him and gave her the biggest hug he could muster.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Willa." Flash replied as she released his niece from the hug and pulled off his cowl so that Barry Allen remained.

"How did you know it was me?" Inertia asked surprised as she pulled off her cowl to reveal Willa West AKA Brodie Allen when she was in her current reality.

"Willa, when I saw Athena I knew just who you were as despite that she had gray eyes, she looks just like you did when you her age. Also there were certain signals in your body language that gave yourself away." Barry told his long lost niece.

Willa smiled at her uncle who just hugged her again. This time it was a more nicer hug, a hug that was filled with more love. It was a hug that someone gives you when you haven;t seen that person in so long.

There was noise behind them causing the two speedsters to break apart. Both speedsters turned around to see Connor looking at them with a shocked look on his face.

"Y...y...your really Willa?" The Superman clone asked as he tried to find his voice. He couldn't believe that the person that showed him the moon was really alive after dying four years ago.

"Yeah Conner, it's really me." Inertia answered before finding herself in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay Superboy, you can let go of me now." Inertia gasped out as she struggled for breath. She knew that Conner's hugs were powerful but she really missed them.

Conner let go of his friend. "I can't believe that it's you."

"Believe me when I saw you guys come through that dimensional rip, I wanted nothing more than to hug you guys but I couldn't." Inertia replied.

"Why?" Conner asked.

"As far as the your reality goes. Willa West is dead. She died four years ago. Look Conner, I tried to find a way to get back home but over the course of the next four years I became my own hero. I wasn't asked to match up to any one. I could be me. I had Athena here and it wouldn't have been fair to make her have to live in another world when this is the only world that she has ever known." Inertia told her friend who she loved like a brother.

"Also there is the chance that if you would have to you, the League here would have become the Justice Lords." Conner said figuring out one of the reason why the first speedster that he had ever known hadn't tried to find a way back to her own reality.

"Yes. I am the moral compass here. Who knows what would happen if I left?" Willa explained to her friend who she loved like a brother.

"I understand." Conner told his friend who he missed so much and would still miss when he and the others would go back home.

"Thanks for understanding Conner. I have a favor to ask both of you." Willa asked her uncle and friend/former teammate.

"What is it Willa?" Flash asked knowing the what the favor was.

"I need for the both of you _not _to reveal who I am just yet to anyone." Willa asked.

Flash and Conner both looked at their niece and friend with a look of surprise.

"Why don't you want the others to know who you are?" Conner asked, not sure why his friend wouldn't want the team to know that she is alive.

"Because Conner, I can't handle all the questions that everyone is going to ask when they on their own terms find out that I am really Willa. You also need to call me Brodie when as long as you guys are here." Willa told her loved ones.

Flash and Conner looked at their long lost loved one and knew just what she was asking. Willa had been in the current reality so long that she considered the reality she was in her home.

"Okay Willa, we will do what you asked but I do want to talk with the founders of the Justice League of this reality." Flash replied showing his protective nature.

Willa smiled at her uncle. She had missed him so much.

"Thank you Uncle Barry. Thank you Conner." Willa said with on of the brightest smiles on her face before she pulled up her cowl and headed back to the meeting room.

_Next chapter Barry talks with the founders and finds out just how much his niece has grown while Apollo and Inertia get to know each other again._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL. THANKS.**_


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME IN THIS STORY. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. MY MIND WAS THINKING OF ANOTHER STORY TO DO INVOLVING ONCE AGAIN A GENDER BENT WALLY AND G.I. JOE CROSSOVER. I KNOW THAT I SHOULD FINISHED MY OTHER STORIES BEFORE STARTING ANOTHER BUT SOMETIMES THE WRITNG BUG HITS YOU AND YOU CAN GET RID OF IT.

Chapter 4

Flash walked down the hallway of the Watchtower that was his new home for a while. The blond haired speedster was over joyed that he found out that his niece that he loved like a daughter was alive and from what he saw was doing great.

It was just hard for Barry to get over the fact that his niece whose death felt like was his fault was alive and had a daughter with Apollo who didn't have any idea that he was a father.

It also looked like that when the Batman of this world found a way to get him and his teammates back to their reality that Willa would not be coming with them. Not that Barry blamed the girl. Willa had a life here. She was a founder of the Justice League and like she had told him earlier that day, she wasn't being compared to anyone. Willa was free to be herself.

Barry was so preoccupied with thinking about his niece that he didn't see the other person that was standing in the hallway until he ran into them.

Both people fell to the floor with a thud. Barry was the first to regain his composure and looked to see who he had bumped into. He had bumped into this reality's version of HawkWoman who he knew from what Willa had told him went by her given name.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." Flash told the winged warrior who based from what he had seen of the His Justice League founders was a bit more insecure of herself and not married to Katar.

"It's okay. I should have moved out of the way." Shayera replied with a slight smile. She looked over at the Red and yellow clad man and if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes wouldn't have believe any of what was going on. The man standing in front of her was just like Willa who had told them a long time ago that her uncle had raised her and trained her to be the best that she could be.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, sorry I was thinking about something about Inertia." Shayera replied.

"Is she okay?" Flash asked in a worried tone.

Shayera looked at the older speedster and could see where Willa got her protective nature from. The man in front of her was radiating with energy that just spoke kindness and a protective nature. Also after being around Willa since the beginning Shayera could see the same type of persona in the speedsters.

"You are most certainly a Flash as Inertia would act the same way when it came to Athena." Shayera replied. "I was thinking about just how much the two of you are alike even though there is no Blood between the two of you."

"Everyone said that. Everyone honestly thought that we were father/daughter but everyone was shocked when they found out that I was Inertia's uncle." Flash replied with a smile as he and Shayera walked down the hall.

"It must be hard seeing her alive after all these years." Shayera asked knowing the answer.

"You have no idea. There is not a day that went by that I thought that it was my fault that she died. I found a note a few days later in her room telling me that I was to never blame myself for what had happened that day in the arctic. In her letter she told me that being a hero meant having to give your life for people that like and don't like you. I remember the day we lost Willa. She was going back into retirement and gave the Current Kid Flash her mantel. Willa also wasn't scared that she was dying. She even made a joke about it and told me tell My wife and Tiger-Eye that she loved them. I never thought that I would see someone as tough as Tiger-Eye cry like that but then again he had just lost the love of his life." Barry told alien warrior.

"Tiger-Eye is Apollo right?" Shayera asked knowing that Willa had talked about Apollo who she could tell was in love with the young man. Then she remembered that Apollo was the son of a Former League of Shadow's assassin and a current Shadow and had a sister that was a Former Shadow who was married to and had a baby with a Clone of Green Arrow's former sidekick Speedy.

"Yes. I'm guessing Willa told you a lot of things about her life?" Flash asked

"Not for the first year. She was apart of the team, Heck, we didn't know that Willa had a daughter except for Batman of course as that Flying Rodent was the one that found Willa Pregnant and starving after she had hacked his Batcomputer for funds. When Willa told us that she from another Reality we thought that she was a Justice Lord but Batman told us more to her story and will honestly say that after most of us found out that our youngest founder and little sister was really from another reality and had lied to us about who she was, we didn't save for Batman of course again treat her like we should have. Sure she worked with her but other than missions most of us had to contact with her. We were hurt by what she had done but over time we realized that she did what she did because she was protecting herself and Athena. The one thing that made me realize just how much of a big heart Willa had was when revealed that I was a spy for the Thangarian Army and I betrayed the League. Some events happened and I realized that my people were changing the plan and were going to destroy Earth. I couldn't do allow that to happen. In the end I chose my morals over my people and because of that I was banished from my home planet and branded a traitor." Shayera told the older speedster who was just looking at her weirdly.

Shayera took a deep breath before she began speaking again. "After the Thangarian army left Earth, the League founders called a meeting to discuss if I should stay in the League. I resigned and Willa came over to me and hug me as if she didn't want to let me go. Later when I rejoined the League after finding out that I was never kick out but it was a split vote and Superman broke it by letting me stay Willa was really the only one that really had anything to do with me. Heck, she even tried to get the other Leaguers to talk to me when nobody was talking to me. She stayed friends with me even after she gave me the riot act

"Reminds me of when the team had a mishap that involved Apollo not trusting the team due to his background and Willa gave him the riot act. But over time she was willing to forgive Apollo for what he did and the two eventually became a couple." Flash told Shayera as he flipped when the cameras showed Apollo picking his niece up bridal style and kissing her. It had taken quite a few of his fellow Leaguers to keep from killing Green Arrow's newest sidekick.

"Sounds just like our loveable speedster. She has a big heart." Shayera said with a smile.

"That much is very true." Flash replied with his own smile.

Meanwhile Apollo walking through the Watchtower trying to find someone since he had taken a wrong turn trying to find someone to tell him where to go but after two hours he had not find anyone.

"Why does the Watchtower have to be so hard to navigate?" Apollo yelled annoyed to the empty hallway.

"Keeps the enemy occupied and annoyed." A female voice called out from behind Apollo causing the Archer to quickly turn around to see the Flash of this world leaning against the wall smirking.

"Haha." Apollo replied sarcastically.

"Believe me when I say this but I got lost in the Watchtower when it was first built." The female speedster replied with a laugh.

Apollo looked at the speedster amazed at how much she looked like his Flash if Barry was a woman. Part of the archer thought that maybe this is what Willa would have looked like if she was still alive. Tears came to his eyes at the thought of his late girlfriend and the life they could have had.

"Hey, are you okay?" Apollo heard the female speedster ask.

"Sorry. Just thinking of someone that was dear to me that died 4 years ago." The blond replied as he wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up sad memories." Inertia replied.

"Not your fault. Even after 4 years it's hard to deal with the fact that she is gone." Apollo said.

"I know the feeling of losing someone. I lost my boyfriend and the sad thing is he never even knew that I was pregnant with Athena. Luckily my little speed demon has lots of uncles to be father figures but even if they are in daughter's life it still not as good as having her father to be with her." Inertia told her boyfriend who had no idea who she was.

"I'm sorry. I always wondered if I would make a good father given my family background but I guess that I'll never know." Apollo said sadly.

"Well Based on what I have seen, I think that you would make a great father." Inertia said with a smile.

"Ya really think so?"

"Yeah. I didn't think that I would be a good mother to Athena but I was. Now she is spoiled rotten by the League and The Central City Rogues who she has wrapped around her little fingers." Inertia told the father of her daughter.

"You leave your daughter with your villains?" Apollo said with shock in his voice but then again the Rogues in his reality weren't as evil as some of the other heroes villains.

"They were the ones that kept Athena safe from the Justice Lords. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if The Lords found out about me having a daughter. But if any of those Lords ever touch my daughter, then all hell would break loose." Inertia growled out as she showed Apollo just how protective she was of their daughter.

"You really are a Flash as our Flash was insanely and still is protective of both Kid Flashes." Apollo told the speedster in front of him who was so much like Willa it was scary. Maybe this was her counterpart. If that was true it was nice to know that somewhere in the universe Willa was alive.

Inertia smiled in her mind. She had no doubt that her Uncle was very protective of Bart and the twins. Heck Barry was against her becoming a superhero when she first got her powers but over the course of a few months and LOTS of begging later Flash had a new sidekick.

"I think that it's standard procedure for speedsters to be protective of their loved ones. That and Bats as well." Inertia said as she remembered just how protective Batman was of her and Athena. The kindness Batman had shown her when she first arrived even after hacking into his BatComputer and stealing money from him. It was Batman's kindness and willingness to believe her when she told the Dark Knight her story that Willa made Batman her daughter's godfather.

"I thought that Batman wasn't known for showing emotion?" Apollo asked, eying the speedster with a keen eye. There was just something about Inertia that he couldn't put his foot on. It was like he had met her before.

"He's not but ever since the incident with the Luther/Brainic hybrid where I went so fast that I was in the Speed Force which is the source of all Speedster's powers. I wanted to stay in there as it was paradise but my friends pulled me out by telling me that I needed to come back and that Athena needed her mother. Sorry got of track. Anyway, the founders were always protective of me but the protectiveness got worse when with the situation of the Justice Lords when they found out that it was my counterpart's death that caused the Lords to become evil. Batman won't admit it but he became more protective of me to the point that he wanted Athena and I to move in with him but I shot that down in heartbeat. I didn't want my daughter to be around media idiots all the time. I wanted Athena to have a normal childhood, well normal when you're a speedster and the daughter of a founder of the Justice League. I knew that Batman wouldn't stop at nothing to keep Athena and myself safe to I compromised with him. I allowed him to put a tracker in Athena's bloodstream with her permission to keep track of her. Before you say anything Apollo, I explained to Athena what 'Uncle Bats' was going to do before he put the tracer in her blood. Athena is very smart and knows when to trust someone and when to not. Batman is someone that I trust with my life. Batman is the one that helped me deliver Athena." Inertia told the Archer with a smile as she told him about the Batman that helped her deal with everything that had happened to her in the four years since she had arrived. If hadn't been for Batman, Inertia didn't know just what she would have done.

"Maybe there is hope for your Batman." Apollo replied with a smile.

"Maybe." Inertia replied with a grin.

Apollo was going to say something but the sound of his stomach caused him to blush bright red.

Inertia let out a laugh. "Normally I'm the one that does that." Inertia pointed out. "Come on, I'll lead you to the cafeteria. There you can get something to eat."

"Thank you." Apollo replied as he followed the speedster through the halls all the while still thinking that he did know Inertia from somewhere. That was going to drive him nuts and he was bound and determined to find out just who Inertia was.

_Next chapter Inertia lets something slip that causes her former teammates sans Apollo to figure out who she is._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL. THANK YOU.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE. THIS IS AN UPDATED CHAPTER AS I HAVE DECIDED TO ADD LA'GAAN TO THE MIX. I WILL BE GOING BACK TO THE OTHER CHAPTERS AND FIXING THEM SO THAT THEY MATCH THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 5

It had been almost a week since the arrival of Inertia's old team and family and Batman was no where near finding a way to get them home. But finding a way home for the guests was not the top on The Dark Knight's things to do. The Batman was more concerned about Willa who he had grown to see as a part of his family in the past 4 years.

Willa had given everything to a world that was not her own, even died for the world she was in. But that was not what worried Batman. He was worried that Willa given the chance would return home to her home reality with Athena. After all the young speedster would have every right to do that.

"Give it a rest Bats. I'm not leaving." Willa's voice was heard behind him.

Batman turned around to see the Justice League's only speedster leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean 'I'm not leaving'?" The bat themed hero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just what I said Bats. I know that many of the members of the League think that I am going to leave with my friends but I'll be truthful. While I miss my own Reality and my family, this reality is my home. It has been for the past 4 years. This place is where I learned to become The Flash, where I had my daughter with your help, where I learned to control my powers and do things that I never could before. I am a founder of the Justice League here and I'm not looked down upon because I was a sidekick. I'm not going to say that it's going to hurt when everyone leaves but I have another family." Willa told her first friend that she had made when she had arrived in this Reality.

"I would have thought that you would have enjoyed the thought of being able to go back home." Batman said as he looked at the young speedster.

"True. But like I said this is my home now. You and the others are my family. This is also the only world that Athena has known. Speed Demon is free to be who she wants to be and not have to worry about living up to a legacy like I had to." Willa explained to the paranoid Hero.

"Are you afraid that we would become the Justice Lords if you left?" Batman asked still eying the youngest member of the Founders.

"Not really. If you wanted to become the Justice Lords you would have when I went into the Speed Force." Willa replied.

"You have that much faith in us?"

Willa shot her somewhat guardian a glare that could melt ice. "Batman, I trust you with my life. I have faith that no matter what happens to me you and the others will not become the Lords."

"Why would you have that much faith in us?" Batman asked still not believing the words coming out of Willa's mouth.

"Because I just do." Willa replied. "I trusted my cousin that shouldn't even exist yet with the mantel of Kid Flash before I came here."

Batman looked at the young speedster with a calculating look. Willa had so much faith in him and other founders that she was willing to bet that he and the other founders would not become the Lords.

"If you were given the chance to go home to your own Reality, would you do that?" The Dark Knight asked.

Willa looked at her friend with an unreadable expression on her face before sighing. "To be truthful Bats, I really don't know what I would do unless the situation comes to that."

Batman looked at the young woman that he had grown fond of during her four years that he had known her. Maybe she would stay but he would support her if she wanted to return to home Reality. After all Willa had given so much for a world that was not her own, she deserved some happiness even in that happiness met returning home.

"But I can tell you that I plan of spending as much time with my teammates and family as I can. With out them knowing that I am really Willa. Or at least that was the plan before we had spies listening in. Am I right M'gann?" Willa said as her voice got a little louder at the end and her head turned to the door way where she walked up to it to press a button that opened the door to reveal Willa's old team minus Apollo, Flash and Superboy and Batman who all fell to the floor in a pile.

After a minute of trying to untangle themselves form each other M'gann was the first one to get loose from the pile of people.

"Is it really you Willa?" The young Martian asked afraid that she was dreaming that her friend was actually in front of her and alive.

"It's me Megs. It's really me." Willa replied with a smile as she braced herself for a massive hug a thon from her friends. What she got was a hard smack to the face by M'gann and a bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe it. It's really you!" M'gann squealed as she hug her fellow red head one more time before she let go.

Kaldur who was not one for public displays of affection walked up to his former teammate and good friend and give her a good heartfelt hug. "It is good to see you my friend." The Water based hero told his good friend.

"It's good to see you to Kaldur."

Bart used his superspeed to run up to the cousin whose death so to speak was his fault and wrapped his arms around Willa so tight like she was afraid that she would disappear like she did in the Arctic four years ago. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

Willa seemed to know what her young cousin was thinking of and knew that she had to reassure Bart that what happened to her was not his fault like she did with her Uncle.

"Bart, before you say anything about what happened to me, you need to know that it was not your fault that I died so to speak. I made the choice to run that day knowing that I was slower than you and Flash. Bart, it was my choice to do what I did. I don't regret what I did and I never will blame any one for what happened."

"How can you say that Cuz? It's my fault that you died! If I had only gone slower then you wouldn't have disappeared like you did." Bart cried out as he continued his death grip on his older cousin.

Willa gently pulled Bart away from her as she looked him in his green eyes. "Bart, listen exactly to what I am going to say to you. It was not your fault or anyone else's on what had happened to me. I knew going in that I would probably not be coming back. The world needed to be save and sometimes you have to make the ultimate sacrifice. I was not going to let you nor Flash die when both of you had a life ahead. Flash was going to be a father and you were going to get the childhood that you deserved." Willa told her distraught cousin who had tears in his eyes.

"But..."

"No buts Bart. You need to let go of the past. I have." Willa told Bart before she hugged the younger speedster again letting the 17 year old know that she was there.

Bart did one more hug before he let go of his cousin who he loved since it was in his future Willa was the one who helped his grandmother raise his dad and aunt when his grandfather died in the battle against Neutron and in turn raise him when his parents died at the hands of the Reach.

La'gaan walked over to Willa and offered her his hand. The marine like Atlantian really didn't get to know Willa that much do to her having been close to leaving the team when he had joined. But always had a deep respect for Willa do to the way she had treated him. La'gaan did get to know a little about Willa as unlike most of the surface world she didn't show any fear towards him due to his physical features. In fact on his first day of joining the team, Willa walked up to him and welcomed him onto the team by showing him around the base and introducing him to surface food. La'gaan had become fast friends with Willa and Apollo during the few months the pair were on the team. He was saddened that they left the team to pursue their education but La'gaan knew that part of the reason they left was because of Tula's death and Kaldur's supposed betrayal.

The fish like Atlanian was beyond upset when he heard about Willa's death that he locked himself in his room for a few days refusing to come out. Willa's death had hit him hard as she was one of the first surface people to treat him with respect.

"It is good to see you again Willa." La'gaan said as Willa told his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"You too La'gaan." Willa replied with a smile and let go of La'gaan's hand.

Nightwing wasted no time in hugging the first person that he told his secret identity to and the first person to be his friend and not Dick Grayson. As soon as he was done hugging his female best friend Nightwing did something out of the norm for him. He sent Willa to the ground with a hard punch to the left side of her face.

Batman who had been watching from the sidelines made a move to intervene when he saw Willa start laughing uncontrollably. The young speedster looked up at her best friend who had a look of anger on his face.

"You know I was expecting you to hit me on the right side." Willa told the former Robin between laughs.

Nightwing just glared at his female best friend for a moment before he offered his hand to help her up. As soon as she was on her feet Willa was hugged by her youngest male friend who like Bart was afraid to let go of her.

"You are a jerk you know that!" Nightwing yelled as he started to shake the former Kid Flash. "You said those words to me knowing that I was distraught over your death. Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Nightwing continued yelling still shaking his best friend.

"Um Wing, I don't think she can answer you with you shaking her like that." Blue Beetle said as he watched his former leader shake the first sidekick to treat him like he was a normal teen and not like he was crazy.

Nightwing looked at Willa who was he could tell was starting to get dizzy from all the shaking and stopped right away.

It took Willa a few moments to get her bearings once Nightwing had stopped shaking her. She could understand why Nightwing was mad at her. Heck she would be mad at her friends if they did something like that.

"I know I'm a big jerk for not telling you but I was waiting for the right moment." Willa told her best friend who was really glaring at her.

"But why wait so long to tell us?" Nightwing asked.

"I honestly don't know why. I guess it has to do with the fact that I had given up all hope of ever seeing you guys again but that didn't mean that I didn't stop trying to find a way home the first two years I was here. After the Justice Lords incident I knew that I had to stay here to keep the League from ever becoming who and what they fight on a daily basis." Willa told her friends who she knew had read about the Justice Lords. "I mean I love each and everyone of you guys but I have a life here."

"Did you ever miss us Willa?" M'gann asked with hurt in her eyes.

"You have no idea how much I missed you guys. Like I said I tried to find a way home but even with Batman's help I couldn't even find the Reality that I came from. In fact I didn't even come close to finding it. After trying for two years I gave up and decided to make a life here in a world that needed a speedster. I learned to run at the speed of light, learned to pass through solid objects and had Athena here. I knew that it wouldn't be fair to make my daughter who has grown up with the League and Rogues move to another Reality and then have to learn everything all over again. I died for this world a year ago." Willa told her friends the same thing that she told Flash and Superboy.

Everyone stayed quiet for a while as they let the words sink in. Willa had tried to find a way home for two years but couldn't find the right Reality and top that off with a baby who had been born and grew up in another world. It was like what had happened to Bart who had come from 40 years in a enslaved future to a past where humans were free. Bart knew that he would never be going back. Maybe that was what Willa had thought was going to happen to her when she had searched for 2 years to find a way home.

"Willa, we understand why you didn't tell us who you were. We also have come to realize that you made a choice much like Bart did when he came back from the future to prevent Flash's death and save the world from the Reach." Nightwing told his once thought dead friend.

Willa looked at her friends with a smile that reach her eyes. "Thanks Wing."

"So what are you going to do about Apollo, our Batman, Flash and Superboy?" Kaldur asked.

"Well, Flash and Superboy found out the day you guys arrived. Before you say anything you should know that Flash found out because he asked about trading parent tips since Athena is around the same age as Don and Dawn. He figured out who I was because of the way I moved and behavior. I mean after all Flash raised me so it would make since that he would know who I was. Superboy followed us and due to his super hearing heard what we said. I told them what I just told you about what I did and why I did it." Willa told her friends.

"But what about Apollo and Batman?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, I am pretty sure that Batman knows who I am but is waiting for me to make the first move which is something that I won't make. As for Apollo, I really don't know what to do. Part of me wants to tell him who I am but another part and this is part of me that will hurt when you find a way home doesn't want to tell him do to him having to lose me all over again. I can't make him go through losing me another time." Willa explained to her teammates. It was all true that she wanted to tell her boyfriend that she was alive but didn't want to break his heart when she would have to tell him that she was staying in the Reality she was in now. Willa knew that she would have to tell Apollo about Athena as it was only right that the Archer knew that he had a daughter.

"So is your daughter Apollo's?" Bart asked still not believing that his cousin was alive.

Willa looked at her successor with a smile. "Athena is in fact Apollo's daughter. I became pregnant with her the night before I died."

"You have to tell him that you are alive Willa. He has the right to know." M'gann pointed out.

"I know that Megs but how do you think he is going to feel when he finds out that I won't be going back with you. Do you think he can stand that thought of not seeing his daughter grow up? I can't tell him about me or Athena as least not yet." Willa told the Martian.

"But you will tell him right?"

Willa took a deep breath before she spoke. "At the moment I am not going to tell Apollo anything about me but I promise you this that I will try to tell him about me in the near future."

Everyone didn't look happy that their friend was not going to tell her boyfriend that she was alive and a father but they could understand the reasoning.

"Alright Willa, we get the picture and we will keep our mouths shut for a while but if you don't tell Apollo about you being alive then we will." Nightwing told his best friend.

"Thanks Wing for understanding what I'm going through." Willa told her bat friend.


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME IN THIS STORY. I AM SORRY THAT IT HAD TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP BUT LIFE IS A PAIN IN THE REAR BIG TIME. I WILL BE GOING BACK AND CHANGING SOME OF THE CHAPTERS AS I HAVE ADDED LA'GANN TO THE GROUP IN BOTH YOUNG JUSTICE AND JUSTICE LEAGUE.

JUST A QUICK NOTE THAT THE JUSTICE LEAGUE UNIVERSE KNOW INERTIA AS BRODIE.

Chapter 6

The king of Atlantis had just revived word from Batman that members of Inertia's former team from her world had just arrived a few days ago via a strange portal. But that was not what shocked the Atlantian king. What shocked the blond haired king was the fact that the Kaldur'arm from Brodie's World was still the son of Black Manta who had been trying to kill him and his family for years was actually loyal to his counterpart and would die defending the royal family.

Arthur remembered that Brodie had told him that she was friends with Kaldur'arm and trusted him with her life. It was hard for the Atlantian king to come to terms that Kaldur'arm was actually a hero. Arthur just couldn't fathom the that idea.

"Something wrong My King?" A voice asked from behind the Atlantian ruler.

Aquaman turned around to see La'gaan standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. La'gaan was one of the most trusted soldiers in Atlantis next to Garth AKA Aqualad. The marine like Atlantian was also very good friends with Brodie as the two had struck a good bond the second La'gaan joined the League as a part time member.

"I have assumed that you have read the reports that were given to us concerning the visitors that arrived just a short while ago?" The king asked as he motioned for his loyal subject to come into the room.

"Yes. I find it hard to believe that there is a Kaldur'arm that is on the side of good but then again no one would ever thought that there would be a world where the Founders of the Justice League would be evil." La'gaan replied as he took a seat at the table.

"That much is true." Aquaman said as he took a bite of the food that was placed in the middle of the table by one of the servants.

"As far as I know the good Kaldur'arm has no idea that his counterpart he is an enemy of Atlantis yet." La'gaan told his king. It was hard for the Marine like Atlantian to come to terms that there was a world where Kaldur'arm was still a loyal subject to Atlantis and loyal to the Royal family. From what he could remember Brodie telling him when he first found out that she was from another world where Kaldur was still good was that Kaldur had found out about who his father was and used that knowledge to the League's advantage by going undercover to find out what The Light was planning on doing.

"I believe that we had better inform Garth and Tula about the situation involving Kaldur'arm before one of them decides to attack him thinking he is this world's Kaldur'arm." La'gaan told his king who nodded his head.

La'gaan stood up and bowed to his king before swimming away to inform his friends about the situation at hand that involved the Kaldur'arm from the other Reality before like he said either Garth or Tula attacked the good Kaldur thinking he was the one that was loyal to Black Manta.

Meanwhile at the Watchtower, Batman was stalking Inertia. The Dark Knight had been following the female speedster since he and the others had arrived in this Reality. Batman knew that there was more to Inertia than she was letting everyone know.

Batman had first realized that Inertia was hiding something when he and the others had arrived in the Watchtower a few days ago. What Batman had noticed was the way that Inertia had acted when she had first seen them. It was like she knew them but that was not possible due to the fact Inertia had never met them or had she.

"You do know that I know you've been following me for a sometime Batman." Inertia called out as she stopped just in front of one of the training room doors.

Batman mentally cursed himself for being so careless.

"Don't think that you're getting old Bats cause your not. I've just know you and what you do sometimes when it comes to needing to know everything." Inertia pointed out with a smirk as she leaned against the door to the training room.

Batman looked at the young speedster leaning against the door and wondered how she knew so much about him. Sure Inertia was friends with his counterpart in this reality but from what he knew the Batman of this reality and him were only slightly the same.

Batman looked at Inertia one more time studying her very carefully. It was when he saw her smile that he realized just who Inertia was. Batman had first thought that Inertia was the counterpart to Will do to the similar persona's. Now the Caped Crusader knew that truth.

"Willa?" Batman asked unsure that he was right. He got his answer with another smile that only Willa could pull off.

"Long time no see Bats." Inertia replied.

For the first time in his life Batman let his Bruce Wayne persona take over as he walked up to the speedster had that been the first one to know who Batman was under the mask and hugged the daylights out her. Batman looked at Will as if she was his own child since she was over at Wayne Manor almost every week.

"Never thought I lived to see the day that The God Damn Batman would be hugging someone willing." Inertia replied with a smile as she hugged the man who was like an uncle to her back.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!" Batman growled out as he released Inertia from the hug.

"I know."

Suddenly before either hero could say anything lots of yelling was heard coming from the cafeteria. Both heroes ran to see what was going on. When Batman arrived at the cafeteria he saw Kaldur being attacked by a young Atlantian that looked very much like Garth and figured that he was. But why was the dark haired Atlantian attacking one of his own.

"How dare you show your face here Traitor!?" Garth yelled as he launched a stream of water knives at Kaldur who was doing his best to defend himself from his friend's counterpart that was really trying to kill him.

"Garth, it is not what it seems. Please let me explain." Kaldur yelled only to get punched in the face by a Water hammer.

"I don't want to hear any of your lies Traitor! You have betray Atlantis and our King and tried to kill the Royal Family. You will face the judgment that you deserve for the crimes that you have committed against the Royal Family and the World." Garth yelled out as he continued his assault on the defending Kaldur.

Kaldur in his part only defended himself from the enraged Garth. The dark skinned Atlantian was wondering just who his counterpart was in this reality. Judging by the away Garth was acting Kaldur knew that he was not well liked by the people of Atlantis nor the King.

Batman looked around to see the rest of Young Justice minus Apollo watching the fight and trying to decide if they should help Kaldur or not.

"Garth, Stop your attack at once!" A very familiar voice yelled out from behind Batman.

Batman and the rest of the team turned around to see a older and darker skinned version of La'gaan dressed in a type of Atlantian armor glaring at Garth who did was he was told but still kept an eye on Kaldur who was using his water bearers as a shield.

"La'gaan, what do you mean stop my attack? This Traitor needs to pay for his crimes and he some how managed to sneak up here on the WatchTower." Garth yelled at his friend.

La'gaan rolled his eyes at his fellow Atlantian's antics. But the fish like Atlantian would have probably done the same thing if he had not known before hand what was going on.

La'gaan walked over to his friend and teammate making sure to stand in between Kaldur and Garth should Garth go on a rampage again. "Garth, this is not who you think it is." La'gaan told the dark haired Atlantian who looked at him with a weird look on his face. "Garth, this is a Kaldur'arm from a parallel reality. The Kaldur in front of you is not loyal to Black Manta but Loyal to Atlantis and Aquaman."

Garth looked at La'gaan in shock not believing what was being said. "You mean to say that the Kaldur'arm that I've been fighting is not the one who tried to kill Queen Mera?"

"Yes Garth. The Kaldur you have been fighting is the Protege to our king's counterpart in his Reality. Our King had just received word from Batman about this situation and I was coming to tell you what was going on so that we could avoid a fight like the one that just happened." La'gaan replied as he still stayed between Garth and Kaldur.

Garth looked at Kaldur a bit more closely and it was then that he could see the differences. The Kaldur in front of him was slightly younger and thinner and had eyes that were not filled with rage and anger. The young Atlantian also was having a hard time believing that there was a reality where Kaldur'arm was still loyal to the King.. But then again this was similar to when the Justice Lords arrived. No one ever thought that the Justice League would turn evil but there was a world where the Justice Lords killed any who apposed them.

"I think I am getting a headache." Garth said with a groan as he sat down trying to take in everything. It was when he sat down did Garth realized that there were other people in the room looking at him. Garth figured that they were probably from the other reality and had come to rescue their friend.

"Sorry about all of this. I thought that he was the Kaldur of this reality." Garth told the group of heroes.

Kaldur was the one to speak up. "It is quite alright Garth. Based on what I know you had every right to do what you did."

Garth looked at the man he had attacked knowing that he really wasn't the man that had betrayed his friendship years ago.

"Okay, does someone want to explain to me what the heck is going on?" The younger La'gaan growled out and showing his impatience

The older La'gaan looked at his younger counterpart before looking at Garth. "Please tell me that I was not that impatient at that age?"

"You were worse La'gaan." Garth pointed out as he got a glare from the marine like Atlantian.

Many Hours and several headaches later, the Young Justice group had finally been told just how much was different in the Reality they were stuck in.

"So in this Reality, Kaldur found out that he was the son of Black Manta and joined him." NightWing asked.

"Yes, Kaldur'arm was one of our good friends but when he found out that he had been lied to all his life about who his father was he betrayed us. As he was leaving Atlantis he decided to prove his loyalty to Black Manta by trying to kill Queen Mera in cold blood. Luckily The Queen was not hurt in the attack but Kaldur was branded as a traitor and has been fighting against the king ever since." La'gaan replied to Nightwing.

"Man, just when you think the world can't get any more screwed up." Bart pointed out only to get smack on the side of the head by Barry.

"We could say the same thing about your world." The Older La'gaan replied as he looked at his younger counterpart. While his younger Counterpart had some of the skills he needed to be a hero, he was still missing some training to make him a better solider and fighter.

"My question is just what am I in Atlantis?" The younger La'gaan asked his older counterpart with a bit of impatience in his voice. He was quite sure that his counterpart was more than just a solider of Atlantis with the way his counterpart acted.

The older La'gaan smiled at his counterpart. "You must still be learning how to control that temper and mouth of yours?"

The younger La'gaan sent his counterpart a glare only to have a more intense glare sent back at him. The younger La'gaan really was now convinced that he was more than just a solider here based on the sheer power that radiated of his counterpart.

"To Answer your question my young counterpart. I am a part of the King's personal Guard and also a part time member of the Justice League." La'gaan told his counterpart whose eyes went very wide.

The younger La'gaan couldn't believe he was a part of the King's Personal Guard which only the best of the best were allowed to join. He had tried all of his life to be able to join the Personal Guard of the King which only reported to the King and no one else. La'gaan had gave up the dream to work with Young Justice.

"But I had to go through some serious training to control my temper and mouth which is something that you still need to work on." The Older La'gaan told his counterpart.

"Believe me guys. When he first joined the League he had an ego the size of the West Coast." Inertia told her friends who she knew were curious on just how much was different here.

"I wasn't that bad Brodie." La'gaan smiled to his friend and fellow Leaguer.

"Want to bet? You had an ego that was worst than the La'gaan I knew when he joined Young Justice. You have matured big time since that day La'gaan." Inertia said as she cast a looked at the Young Justice La'gaan who was playfully glaring at her.

The group of dimensional visitors could see the signs of good friendship between their long lost speedster and the two Atlantians. There were bonds just like the ones Young Justice had.

Suddenly a streak of red and blue came out of nowhere and latched itself to the leg of the Older La'gaan.

"Fishie."

La'gaan looked down at the small red haired child that he had become fond of over the past few years.

"Fishie?" YJLa'gaan asked as he looked that the child that he knew was Willa's daughter hugging the daylights out his counterpart who was smiling.

"Long story. When I first brought Athena who was 2 at the time up to the Watchtower we were inducting new members and one of them was La'gaan who was the first Atlantian that Athena had ever seen. To cut a long story short instead of Athena being afraid of La'gaan like many thought she would be, she ran right up to him, latched onto his leg and started calling him 'Fishie' and the name had stuck ever since." Inertia told her friends.

"So that's why she wasn't afraid of me when she saw me a few days ago." YJLa'gaan asked as he watched the young child giggle and stay attached to his counterpart's leg.

"Yep. It's takes a lot to scare my daughter." Inertia replied. "She's not even scared of Batman. But then again I lived with Bats for almost 2 years before moving to Central City and Bats was the one who delivered her. So I don't think that she has any reason to be afraid of people."

During the time in the cafeteria, Batman came up with the idea that they should talk about just what was different in this reality to that could avoid any incidents and fights. The group of heroes talked for a few more hours.

YJKaldur was shocked to find out that Tula was still alive and part of the Queen's Personal Guard.

Nightwing was shocked that he was a leader of his own team of heroes that had nothing to do with The Justice League and that he was married to an Alien Princess and a father to a little girl.

Conner was shocked that there was a SuperGirl and that Superman wasn't a big idiot most of the time.

Jamie couldn't believe that he was a well known member of the League and well liked. But then again his counterpart was in his late twenties and had told the League everything about him and the Scarab when he had been asked to join.

M'gann was saddened to learn that there were no more Martians except her uncle J'onn's counterpart who was a little more reserved that her uncle.

La'gaan was the one that was most shocked finding out that he was not seen as a freak do to some of the Human like Atlantians not liking the fish like ones. He was respected by his people and part of the King's Personal Guard as well as a member of the Justice League and really good friends with Willa. He was also glad that Willa's daughter was not afraid of him like many young children were.

The speedster already knew that they didn't exist and were a little sad about that thought.

Batman dint say anything other than he was glad that his counterpart had taken care of the girl that he saw as daughter and had help raise Willa's daughter.

By the time the group of heroes were done talking it was past midnight and Athena was sound asleep in JLLa"gaan's arms slightly snorting. It was a cute scene to see a young child curled up in the arms of a hero that many would fear do to his physical features.

"I'd better get Athena to bed." Inertia told her friends before she walked over to La'gaan and picked up her sleeping daughter and headed out of the room to the sleeping Quarters.

"I'd better get back to Atlantis and inform Tula and the Queen about the situation and about Kaldur." La'gaan told the young heroes as he and Garth left the room and headed for the teleporter.

"Talk about weird but then again they probably think that our world is weird as well." Bart pointed out with a smile only to get smacked once again by his grandfather.

"Also makes you wonder just how much of an impact Willa has on this world since she is the only speedster here." Nightwing said as he took a sip of his drink.

Everyone nodded their heads at what the mini bat had just said.

"I guess we can forget about trying to make Willa come back with us as now we've seen just how much of an impact she has on this world." M'gaan said. It was true that the team was thinking of trying to convince Willa to come back with them but wouldn't do that now that they had seen just how much the female speedster was loved and what she had done for this world.

"Then it is agreed that during our time here we will not try to convince Willa to come back with us when we go home." Nightwing stated and got several nods and promises.

It would hurt them when they would have to return to their Reality with out Willa but they knew that she was happy where she was at and that they didn't have the right to make her do something that she didn't want to do.

_Next chapter Apollo finds out just who Inertia is and he is not happy at all._

_**Ideas are welcome for how Apollo finds out about inertia being Willa.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANK YOU.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS HELP WITH THIS STORY AND THE WORDS ENCOURAGEMENT. **

**WARING: MENTIONS OF RAPE, TOTURE AND ADULTS CONTENT.**

Chapter 7

Apollo let out a groan again as he found himself lost in the Watchtower once again. The blond haired archer thought that it was funny that he could take down villains twice his size but couldn't find his way around the damn Watchtower. Where was Inertia when you needed her.

Apollo thought about the female speedster. She was so much like Willa in every way that he knew that she was her counterpart. It hurt him to think about his late girlfriend. Apollo remembered that he had to be strong for Bart who blamed himself for Willa's death and to be truthful a part of Apollo blamed Bart for what had happened to Willa but the Archer knew that Willa always was one for doing the right think even at the cost of her life.

Apollo knew that his girlfriend would want him to take Bart under his wing and sort of become a older brother to the young speedster making sure to tell him that what he was doing was the best thing in the world and that Willa would be proud of him. It was only when Apollo had found out through hearing Bart sobbing his eyes out a few months after Willa's death that he learned just how important Willa was to Bart.

It turns out that in Bart's future, Willa was the one that had raised Don and Dawn and had taught the twins how to be speedsters. Willa also had raised Bart from the time he was 2 after his parents and Aunt deaths at the hands of the Reach for being heroes. Willa had taken the name of The Flash when Barry had died and when the Reach was starting to take over the Earth had gathered up as many of the children of Heroes as she and other surviving Justice League and Young Justice members could find and hide them in a safe place.

Bart had also told Apollo that it was because of Willa's love for him and other hero's kids that he was able to come back in time to prevent the Reach from taking over. Bart had told the Justice League that Willa and the other heroes had raised the survivors the best that they could while moving them from time to time. Willa was the one that thought Bart everything about science and to never give up. Bart was 8 when Willa had been captured protecting the refugees. The future Kid Flash had told them that for 2 weeks straight Willa had been publicly tortured and Raped by The Reach in hopes of breaking the spirits of the Rebels. The Reach had told Willa that they would stop torturing her if she revealed where the rebels were located. Apollo had to smile at what Bart had said was Willa's lasts words before she was killed. Willa's last words were "Kiss My Speedster Ass."

Bart went on to explain how he was captured by The Reach. It was 6 months later when he was out on a scavenging mission and was taken by surprise. Bart had been sent to a camp that did experiments on those that carried the MetaGene. It was there that Bart had meet Neutron, the man that had been force to become a meta when the Reach Kidnapped him and activated his MetaGene. For two years Bart and Neutron had been slaves and forced to endure horrible experiments until the two of them were able to escape. Brat never returned to the Rebels for fear of leading the Reach soldiers to the hideouts. Instead he and Neutron had lived off the land and made home near the ruins of MT. Justice. Bart later found out that the man that was helping build a time machine was also the one that had killed his grandfather. Bart didn't have it in his heart to hate Neutron as it wasn't his fault that his grandfather was killed by a man who was forced to be a slave to the Reach.

Apollo also knew that Bart was beating himself up over the death of Willa but knew it wasn't what the kid wanted to happen. All Bart wanted to do was save his grandfather and keep the people of Earth from being slaves.

Apollo was brought out his musings when he heard some people taking. Quickly planting himself up against the wall he listened in to what was being said and was shocked at what he heard.

"Who would have thought that we'd get a visit from a Kaldur'arm that was good?" One of the Leagures said and Apollo recognized the voice as belonging to the Blue Beetle of this world which was an older version of Jamie.

"I know. Garth almost killed the Kaldur'arm that arrived with the group last night." The voice of Booster Gold was heard.

"Luckily La'Gaan had arrived just in time to stop the fight and explain to Garth about the situation." Blue Beetle explained.

"Wonder how Aquaman is taking the news that the son of his worst enemy is actually his counterpart's sidekick." Booster replied.

"Who knows? Hey, did you hear the news about Inertia?" Blue Beetle asked.

"No. What did our loveable speedster do this time?" Booster asked.

"It turns out that Brodie knows our guests." Blue Beetle told his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard Batman talking with Inertia about our guests and it turns out that our guests are from Brodie's Reality." Blue Beetle answered.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Remember when Brodie told us that she was from another Reality? Well it turns out that our guests are some of Brodie's former teammates." Blue Beetle replied not realizing that there was another hero in the hallway until his scarab picked up the almost inaudible gasp from behind the corner.

Acting on instinct Blue Beetle turned his arm into a cannon and pointed it at the hallway. "Come out now. I know that you are there."

Apollo walked out of his hiding place with his hands up. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Blue Beetle change his cannon back to a hand.

"Sorry about that." The insect themed hero replied.

"No problem. Now is it true about what you said about Inertia being from another reality?" The Archer asked knowing the truth but not really believing it. He didn't want to believe that Willa was alive after all this time.

Blue Beetle looked at the Blond man in front of him and after a few moments could see the similarities that he had with Athena which the bug themed hero knew was the man in front of him daughter. After finding out the truth about Inertia, Blur Beetle was one of the few heroes that still talked to the speedster after he learned more about her and what she had gone through during the past 3 years. Brodie had told him when he had asked about her life before forming and joining the League. Blue had found out why Brodie didn't see him as crazy when he had first joined the League. The truth was that his counterpart was part of the covert ops team and had many thinking that he was insane do the the Scarab on his back. Blue also found out about a lot of things that had happened in Brodie's home Reality and was shocked that his counterpart's mind had been taken control of by the Reach and had almost enslaved Earth but didn't thanks to the quick thinking of Young Justice who didn't give up on him at all.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Blue asked.

Apollo glared at the blue armored hero a glare so hard that Batman would be proud. "What I mean is Inertia really from another Reality?" The Archer asked.

Blue looked at the blond in front of him and knew that he had to tell the truth even if Brodie told him not to tell Apollo.

"Yes she is." Blue replied knowing that he was going to get an earful from the League's young speedster.

Apollo knew right then and there that Inertia wasn't Willa's counterpart, she was Willa who had somehow been teleported to this Reality and had made a life for herself and had a daughter. Apollo's eyes went wide when he thought of the young red haired speedster child that roamed the Watchtower. The Archer did some math and realized that Athena could very well be his as the child was around the same age as when Willa had 'died'. It would make sense since the night before Willa had sacrificed herself in the Arctic the two of them had made love all night long. Willa was pregnant when she went into the Arctic that day and didn't even know it.

Apollo couldn't believe what he was thinking. His girlfriend who he was going to propose to had been pregnant when she had 'died' and had to go who knows what with out him. That was not fair. His daughter had grown up with out her father.

Blue Beetle seemed to know what the archer was thinking. "Apollo, Brodie wasn't alone when she was carrying Athena. Batman found her two months after she had arrived here and took her in. She lived with Batman for 2 years before moving to Central City. Before you say anything you should know that Batman was the one who delivered Athena and still keeps an eye on both speedsters." Blue told the archer who had calmed down a little bit after hearing that Willa and their daughter were being taken care of.

"Does Athena see Batman as her father?" Apollo asked slightly afraid of the answer but if it was true that his daughter had to see someone as her father figure he would be glad that it would be Batman.

Blue shook his head. "No, Batman is one of the main male figures in Athena's life but she does not see Batman nor any of the other male Leaguers as her father. Batman is Athena's godfather. From what I know Brodie told Athena about you when she was old enough to understand what had happen and who her father really was. Before you say anything about a 4 year old knowing this type of thing. You should realize who her mother is and that she would most likely inherit her mother's IQ which she did." Blue told the blond.

"So Athena knows that I am her father?"

"Yes. Like I said Brodie never hide that fact that she was from another Reality from her daughter."

Apollo felt tears come to his eyes at the thought that the girl he loved more than anything was alive and that he had a daughter who knew who her father was despite never actually meeting him.

"Brodie is in her room just to let you know." Booster Gold told the archer knowing what he was thinking of doing.

Apollo nodded his head in thanks and made beeline for the living quarters. The first thing he was going to do when he entered his girlfriend's room was kiss the daylights out her and never let her go.

Willa let out a groan as she heard the chime to her door go off letting her know that someone was at her door. It was 2 in the morning and she had a monitor shift at 7am. She was going to kill who ever was at the door this late.

With anther groan, the speedster got out of bed, pulled on a robe over her nightshirt and headed to the door to give the person who would dare wake her up so early an earful. As soon as she opened the door Willa was met with the face of Apollo who was looking at her. As soon as she saw the look on her boyfriend's face Willa knew that he knew who she was.

Before Willa could say anything she found herself slammed up against the wall of her room with Apollo kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Willa's eyes went wide for a moment before she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and leaned into the kiss. The speedster had forgotten how much she had miss Apollo's kisses and touches.

Soon the gentle kissing turned into something more intimate and demanding. Willa let out a moan as Apollo assaulted her neck with vigor and no restraint. Willa tilted her head to the side to give her boyfriend more access. After a few moments of having her neck assaulted Willa felt herself being moved to the bed where she was gently lower onto it.

Willa looked into the eyes of Apollo as he crawled on top her and saw many emotions running through them. But the one that she saw the most was love. Love that Willa knew was from the heart.

Apollo wasted no time in removing the robe and nightshirt from his girlfriend and she wasted no time in removing his clothes leaving the two of them in the flesh. They both wanted and needed what they were about to do.

Apollo leaned down to kiss Willa again who had wrapped her legs around his waist bringing them closer together. Apollo removed his lips from Willa and looked her in the eye asking for permission like he had always done each time they had made love. Willa nodded her head as the two of them made love the entire night and not caring about the world. All the two lovers cared about was the fact that they were together and nothing was going to tear them apart again.

_Next chapter The Rogues make an appearance and find out about Apollo._

**Ideas are welcomed anytime. Also ideas for what the Rouges could do when they find out about Apollo would be nice.**

Reviews would be great them make me update faster. Thank you.

AN:**I ADDED MY OWN VERSION OF WHAT BART'S LIFE WAS GROWING UP UNDER THE REACH. I WAS THINKING THAT SINCE BART HAD NEVER MET HIS GRANDFATHER AND NEITHER DID DON AND DAWN MEET THEIR FATHER. WHICH ARE THE REAL NAMES OF BARRY AND IRIS ALLEN'S TWINS WHO WOULD BECOME THE TORNADO TWINS THAT SOMEONE HAD TO HAVE TAUGHT THE TWINS HOW TO BE SPEEDSTERS AND CONTROL THEIR POWERS. IT HAD TO BE WALLY. SO I DECIDED TO HAVE BART'S PARENTS AND AUNT BE KILLED BY THE REACH FOR BEING HEROES AND HAVE WALLY RAISE AND TRAIN BART IN THE WAYS OF THE SPEEDSTER. I ALSO DECIDED TO ALSO HAVE WALLY BE KILLED BY THE REACH WHILE PROTECTING THE CHILDREN OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND YOUNG JUSTICE. I WANTED BART TO BE VERY CLOSE TO HIS COUSIN AS SPEEDSTERS ARE KNOWN FOR THEIR CLOSENESS WITH FAMILY.**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME. IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE THEM. THANKS**

Chapter 8

Apollo opened his eyes with a jolt as he heard the alarm clock go off. The archer reached over to turn off the alarm and get a quick look at what time it was. The clock read 12:00 in the afternoon. Glancing around Apollo noticed that he wasn't in his room that had been given to him by the League of the world they were in. He felt something move beside him and turned to see something that he never thought that he would ever see again. Willa was curled up beside him. All of a sudden Apollo remembered what had happened the night before. A night that had been waiting to happen for a long time. A smile came to the archer's face as he looked at his girlfriend who he had just found.

Apollo was a little upset at the fact that Willa had kept who she was a secret but knew that she did what she to protect him and the others. Apollo laid back down beside his girlfriend and took her in his arms. He never thought that he would ever feel this happy again. The archer had a feeling that the others knew about Willa being Inertia. Oh boy were his teammates in for the yelling of a lifetime.

Apollo looked over at his girlfriend as he felt her move against his body. Willa's eyes were opened as she was smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist.

"Good Afternoon." Apollo told Willa as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Afternoon." Willa replied as she tightened her hold on her boyfriend.

The two lovers stay curled up to each other for a few more minutes before either of them began to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Apollo asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"I wanted to tell you so badly Apollo. But I couldn't as I knew it would hurt when you guys go home as I'm not going back with you." Willa replied.

Apollo let the words that Willa had said sink in. He knew how much Willa meant to the Justice League of this Reality due to Nightwing hacking the files on the members of the Justice League. Apollo had read that about a year ago Inertia had defeated The Luther/Brainic hybrid that was threatening to destroy the world by taping into her powers and going so fast that she was was able to rip the armor off of Luther but at the of almost dying by entering something called the Speed Force which Apollo learned from Barry that was the source of Speedster's powers. Luckily for Willa she was pulled out of the Speed Force by the Founders.

Apollo also found out that Willa was the one keeping the League from going evil like they had in another Reality where the League became known as the Justice Lords and ruled the Earth with a iron hand.

"I tried to find a way home for the first two years but I stopped trying after the Justice Lords situations. I knew that I had to stay here and keep the League from going evil. I remembered someone saying that I needed to find my place and I did here." Willa explained.

"I understand why you did what you did as I would have done the same thing." Apollo told Willa as he tightened his hold on the red head in the bed. He didn't want to ever let of Willa for fear of losing her again.

Suddenly Willa's communicator went off causing the two lovers to jump. Willa let out a groan as she reached over to the stand to grab the device.

"Inertia here."

"You do realize that you had Monitor duty at 7 this morning." Batman's slightly angry voice came over the device.

Willa mentally kicked herself as she ad forgotten that she had Monitor duty in the morning but to her defense she was a little busy when something else and someone else.

"Sorry Bats. I was a little preoccupied last night." Willa told the hero that had taken care of her during her first two years in the current Reality she was in.

"I know as I heard you through sound proof walls." Batman replied in a voice that Willa was sure that Batman was grinning.

"That loud huh?" Willa asked as she turned bright red at just how many people heard her and Apollo's activities last night.

"Yes. Lucky for you I installed sound dampers in your sleeping quarters for events like this. I will tell the League that you are unavailable for the day. Also that Athena is with Flash and Kid Flash. Enjoy your reunion." Batman replied before the communication device went quiet leaving two very red young heroes.

"How does he do that?" Apollo asked knowing that Batman would know everything about anything no matter which Reality you were in.

"Who knows but then again he was the one that found me after I had hacked his bank accounts and took some money to live on. I took what I thought was enough until I got me a job but I didn't count of the fact that was pregnant with Athena when I took the money. The money only lasted about 6 weeks before it ran out and I didn't dare try to take any more money than what I had taken." Willa told her boyfriend as she curled closer to him.

"How did you survive for so long here?" Apollo asked know that his girlfriend had a strong will and was very stubborn when it came to asking for help.

"Bats had tracked me down a few days after the money ran out and took me back to the Batcave where he started to interrogate me. I had a inhibitor collar on so I couldn't use my speed to get away from him. I told him the truth about who I was and by some miracle he believed me. During the course of my pregnancy I stayed at Wayne Manor where I was taken care of by BatButler who is just the same as our BatButler only a little more in control of Bats." Willa told Apollo with a smile at the end as she remembered one time where Alfred had given Bruce the riot act about something and it was funny seeing fear for the first time in Batman's eyes.

"So Batman really did take care of you and Athena?" Apollo asked knowing the answer.

"Yes. Bats put up the story that I was a relative of BatButler who had fallen on hard times and had come to live with him for a while until I got back on my feet. While I lived with Batman I learned what I could about this world and it's heroes. During my stay at the Manor I went in to labor and Batman helped me deliver Athena and should something ever happen to me will be the one to take care of her." Willa explained.

"I'm glad that there was someone to help during your time here." Apollo told his girlfriend as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"So am I Apollo. I missed everyone so much that it hurt when I gave up on trying to find a way home but I knew that I was doing the right thing. There was a saying that Kent Nelson told me during my time in the Helmet of Fate. He told me that things happen for a reason and fate is unchangeable. Maybe it was my fate to 'die' in the arctic four years ago and come here and form the Justice League and be the moral compass to the League. I have been told by several members of the League that it is because of me that they were able to be who they were do to my personally and willingness to forgive people which you know all about that." Willa smiled as she felt Apollo once again tighten his arms around her.

"Like with Shayera?" Apollo asked knowing that the Hawkwoman of this world was not the same as the one from their Justice League as she was a spy for Thangar and had betrayed the League.

"Yes. At first I wasn't happy that she betrayed us but she knew about Athena but didn't tell the Thangarians about her and for that I am thankful. Shay later found out that the military was planning on destroying Earth to build a space bridge of some sort to allow them to fight their enemies. Shayera chose her morals over her people and helped us stop the Military before they could blow up Earth. Because she chose to side with Earth Shayera was branded a traitor and banished from Thangar forever. A few days later we held a meeting to discuss if Shayera should stay with the League. I voted to keep her in as well as J'onn while Batman and Diana vote her out. GL didn't vote do to his relationship with Shay. Superman voted to keep her in as he believed in second chances but before we could tell her what was decided Shay resigned and left the League only to return after a 6 month exile. Not many of the League trusted her nor welcomed her back in open arms but I was one that was glad that she was back and tried to get the Members to accept her. Which only worked half the time." Willa explained as she remembered that it took Wonder Woman forever to get her to forgive Shayera.

"I've got a quick question. Have you had any other relationships while you were here?" Apollo asked really not wanting to hear the answer.

Willa placed a quick kiss on her boyfriend's lips before she spoke. "Not really. I mean I went of a few dinner dates with some of the male members of the League but only as friends as they knew that I wasn't looking for a relationship at the time. I also acted at a date for some of the guys when they needed a date for a meeting or a gathering but other than that I didn't date. I didn't want to have a string of men in Athena's life when she had her father." Willa told her boyfriend.

Apollo smiled as he should have known that Willa wouldn't get into another relationship when she was still in love with him and was truth to him even when she thought that she would never be able to go home.

The two reunited lovers stayed in the bed for a while as they just held each other close for fear of losing each other again. Finally after a few minutes the two heroes got out of bed and headed to the shower to take a shower which led to other things. Once they were out of the shower, dried off and dressed in their clothes or in Willa's case her Flash costume.

Apollo gave Willa a kiss before the two of them left the room to get something to eat. As they were walking in the hallway they passed several members of the League that gave the two lovers knowing looks as they passed.

When they entered the cafeteria Apollo was bombarded by his teammates as Willa headed over to get something to eat.

"So you finally found out about Inertia being Willa?" Nightwing asked with a knowing smirk.

Apollo sent his friend a friendly glare before he smacked the bird upside the head. "Yes I have. I overheard the Blue Beetle and Booster Gold of the is Reality talking about Inertia knowing us and being from another Reality. I confronted them and Blue told me that what I needed to know." Apollo explained as he sat down.

"And the next thing you know you're hightailing it to her room and getting something that you haven't had in a long time." Nightwing replied with a smirk on his face once again.

Apollo really glared at his friend as he really wanted to kill the annoying hero.

"Hey, I'm just being honest as it was kinda hard to miss the noises coming from Inertia's room before the Batman of this world activated the sound dampers." Nightwing said still smirking only to yelp as he felt a hand smack him on the back if the head a little to hard.

"We're not as bad as you and Zatanna when she was still apart of the Team. I seemed to remember you two the reason Batman had to install sound dampers in our rooms and also I seem to remember Batman trying to keep Dr. Fate from killing you in cold blood after the magician found out about you and Zatanna's little night together." Willa replied as she sat down at the table with a huge tray of food.

Nightwing turned a bright red at the mention of what he and Zatanna had done for her 18th birthday which resulted in Dr. Fate walking in on them and him running for his life as Zatara may have been under the control of the Helmet of Fate but that didn't stop the older Magician from being a father when it came to his daughter who he was very protective of and would always be no matter where he was in life.

After Nightwing got over his embarrassment from his best friend that's death felt like it was his fault which Willa told him wasn't her fault the bird and the other members of Young Justice caught up on old times.

Willa had found out that Conner and M'gann had gotten back together and were thinking of starting a family. Nightwing had left the team for a while but rejoined an year after he had left. Kaldur was still loyal to Aquaman and when he wasn't on the team was a body guard to the young Prince who showed signs of becoming a very good ruler in the future. La'gaan had lost some of his attitude and became more of a team player. Blue Beetle was more confidant with himself and his abilities and the team didn't see him as the crazy one anymore.

What shocked Willa the most was the fact the Bart and Jamie were in a relationship and that Jamie was still alive after Barry found out about the two. Barry was known to be insanely protective of his family and even if technically Bart hadn't been born yet he was still protective of his grandson.

The group of friends chatted for a while before suddenly there was a loud yell directed at Willa. When the speedster looked up she couldn't help but let out a groan as she saw several members of the Rogues looking at her or more importantly looking at Apollo with a look of death.

Beside the Rogues being held by Heatwave was Bart dressed in his Kid Flash Suit and Mirror Master had a tight grip on Flash while Pied Piper was holding onto Athena who was laughing.

Before anyone could say anything or do anything Apollo found himself slammed against the wall with a nasty looking ice sword at his throat that was being held by Captain Cold.

"Who are you and what is your intentions with Flash?" Cold growled as he placed the sword even closer to Apollo's throat. "Speak up now."

"Cold, Stop it." Willa yelled out as she walked over to the ice theme Rogue and tried to get his to remove the ice sword from her boyfriend's throat. She knew that Len wouldn't hurt Apollo but at he moment she wasn't to sure about that.

"No. I want to know who he is and what he plans on doing with you. For all you know he could be a spy or something sent to hurt you and Seed Demon." Cold growled out as he glared at the blond in his grip.

"How did you find out about him anyway?" Willa asked sending a glare toward Bart who was trying to break free of Heatwave's grasp but failing.

"We saw to strange guys with Speed Demon and thought that they had kidnapped her. So we intervened and forced them to tell us what they were doing with Athena. The small speedster has a big mouth and told us that he and the other speedster were friends of yours from your home Reality. Naturally we used Piper's powers to get some info out of them and they told us what we wanted to know. Naturally we don't believe a word they were saying and decided to investigate everything. Also the small speedster told us that you were seeing someone." Cold replied as he didn't take his eyes off of Apollo who was starting to sweat bullets.

Willa rolled her eyes behind her cowl. Leave it to the Rogues to be protective of her and Athena. Willa knew that she should have told the Rogues about what was happening but in all honesty forgot to tell them what was going on due to everything that was happening.

"Cold, what they told you is really the truth. The speedster that looks like a male version of me is actually my mentor and uncle and the younger speedster is my cousin who I gave my mantle over to before I died. As for the guy whose throat you have your sword on is my boyfriend and father of Athena." Willa told the leader of the Rogues who seemed to relax after what she had said to him but still didn't loosen his grip on Apollo.

"So this is the pretty boy that knocked you up?" Cold asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Willa mentally rolled her eyes in her mind at the antics of her Rogue gallery. Cold reminded her of Barry when she was younger. Willa also knew that the Rogues would die for her and Athena in a heartbeat.

"Yes Cold he is Athena's father. Now could you please let him go." Willa asked as she sent Cold a look that could melt ice.

Cold had removed the sword from Apollo's neck but keep a hand on the archer's shirt.

"I think that he and I and the other Rogues need to have a little chat with your Boyfriend." Cold replied with a gleam in his eyes.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on and why is a Rogue holding my somewhat grandchild in his hands." Barry yelled as he managed to break free of Mirror Master's grasp and rushed over to Pied Piper to retrieve Athena only to have Piper slide out of the way causing Barry to run into a wall.

"Don't even think about touching her." Piper growled at Barry who picked himself up off the floor.

"Piper, It's okay. He won't hurt Athena. He's my uncle and the man who raised me and trained me." Willa told the music themed Rogue.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked remembering the Justice Lords situations.

"Yes Piper, I am sure." Willa replied with exasperation in her voice. She knew that Piper was only looking out for her daughter.

Piper shot Barry a look and glared at him for a few moments before he handed the older speedster the reed haired child that was in his arms. He still didn't trust the man in front of him thinking that he could be a Justice Lord or something worse.

"Jeez Cuz, there as bad as gramps when it comes to dad and Aunt Dawn." Bart said as he still tried to get free of Heatwave's grip.

"Before you say anything Rogues, I will tell you what's going on." Willa said as she noticed the looks that she was getting from the Rogues. She then told the Rogues what was going on while keeping a eye on Cold who was one step from chocking Apollo.

"Whoa. Now that's really weird." Piper said after Willa explained everything about what was going on and about her uncle and cousin from the future.

"So we can really trust them with you and Speed Demon?" Heatwave asked still glaring at Bart.

"Yes Heatwave you can." Willa replied as she felt a headache coming on with everything that was going on. "Now will you PLEASE let my boyfriend go?" Willa asked as she sent another glare to Cold who still hadn't let go of Apollo.

Cold looked at Willa for a moment before letting out a sigh. He leaned downed so he was face to face with the archer's face. "Let me tell you one thing right now. I don't care who you are or who your parents are but if you ever do any thing to hurt Willa or Athena I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell." Cold growled out in a voice that made every one in the room wide eyed as they weren't used to hearing one of the least deadly villains be so vicious but then again it was a Rogue who was found of a young speedster an her daughter.

Apollo did the only thing he could think of doing given the situation and that was to nod his head.

"Good." Cold replied before he let go of Apollo and let him sink to the floor before he nodded to he Rogues before heading out the door followed by the other Rogues.

Apollo let out a sigh of relief as he was sure that the Rogues were gone and out of hearing range. "Oh My God. They are worse them the Rogues of oUR home Reality." Apollo gasped out as Willa helped him up. The Archer remembered the time when the Rogues of his home Reality found out that he was dating Willa. All hell broke loose. It had taken Willa and Nightwing two hours to keep the Rogues from killing Apollo. Of course this was after Barry had found out about the relationship and Barry trying to kill him which the older speedster almost did.

"You should have seen what they did to to the Thangarian soldiers that tried to take Athena from them during the invasion. Let's just say the Rogues almost went back on their vow not to kill when it came to my daughter." Willa said remembering the soldiers trying to take Athena because she was a person of interest. The Rogues had beaten the Thangarians almost to death for trying to take Athena from them.

"Well at least I know that the Rogues here are almost the same as out Rogues." Barry Pointed out as held Athena. He was glad that the Rogues were taking care of the girl she saw as a daughter and somewhat granddaughter.

"They are the same Uncle Barry." Willa replied.

_Next chapter a big battle takes place causing everyone to help out._

**Ideas are needed for what type of battle should happen.**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS. also i really don't want to do this but it looks like i will have to. basically it has come down to this. if i do not get any reviews at all i WILL NOT be updating this story at all. i am sorry that it has come to this but i have a ton of favorite, alerts and watches but none of them are leaving a review. so if you want this story to be updated LEAVE A REVIEW of some sort. thank you **


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME WITH THIS STORY. I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME OVER TWO WEEKS TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO CRASH AND I HAD THE FLU AS WELL AS WRITER'S BLOCK. **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS.**

Chapter 9

Three days had passed since Apollo had been threatened by the Rogues of the Reality that he and his teammates were currently guests in. Apollo was shocked that his Girlfriend's villain gallery were the same as the ones where she had come from. Very protective of Willa and of their daughter Athena who was turning out to be just likes her mother in more ways than one and that was a scary thought.

Apollo was eating in the cafeteria with Question, Black Canary, Orion And Supergirl of the Justice League who were asking about how he managed to snag Inertia who had turned down every male that had asked her for a date other than a dinner date or a escort for a party.

"Would you believe that when Inertia and I first met when we were teenagers that we hated each others guts with a passion? Willa hated me because I took Red Arrow's who is the clone of Speedy place. Things happened on that first mission and we agreed to become teammates. Even though we agreed to become teammates we still hated each other. Part of it was my fault as I didn't want to get close to the team due to my family history as my parents were trained assassins but my mom left the Shadows after my dad broke her back. My sister who is married to Red Arrow and has a 5 year old daughter which caused Willa to make the joke that when they cloned Speedy that they cloned everything joined the Shadows and left after she married Red Arrow.." Apollo said earning a few laughs from the Heroes.

"Anyway over time we began to become friends. During a mission out of fear of the Team finding out that I was the son of Villains I did some things that cause the team to not trust me anymore. Some weeks later I revealed who my family was and to my surprise no one cared. The next day we found out about Red Arrow being a clone of Speedy and that he had been programed to plant a mind controlling device in the Justice League. We found out about what had happened and rescued the League. During the rescue mission New Year's Day happened and the team followed the kissing tradition and everyone kissed each other. That was when I found out just how much I loved Willa and how much she had meant to me even after her uncle, Batman and Hal Jordan who is the first of the Green Lanterns in my Reality gave me the riot act on just how I was going to treat Willa or well I still get queasy when they told me just what they were planning on doing to me if I ever hurt her. Let me tell you my father is a master assassin who trained me to kill since I could walk and not even he was as scary as three overprotective heroes, one of them who saw Willa as his own daughter and had raised her since she was 6." Apollo told the heroes.

"Sounds just like our speedster with Athena." Supergirl pointed out as she remembered just how Protective Inertia was of her daughter. Supergirl remembered a time when the WatchTower had come on under attack by an alien race that took an interest in children with Powers. One of the solders had spotted Athena and tried to take her back to his commander. Well, let's just say that what happened to the soldier that dared to touch the then 2 year old speedster had it coming. The Solder was returned to his ship just as the Justice League had taken back the Watchtower. The Members of the Justice League were shocked at just how badly the solder had been beaten it was a miracle that the alien was alive after Inertia had gotten through with him for daring to even look at his daughter.

"I think it's a law that speedsters are meant to me protective of their families as the only other person that I have ever seen that is that protective of their loved ones is Batman who is scary when it comes to his sons and granddaughter's well being. I mean one of Nightwing's villains threatened Torrun's life to get back at Nightwing. Let's just sat took the entire League from keeping Nightwing and his wife Starfire who is a member of the Tramranian royal family from killing that assassin who let me tell you has some of the personality of The Joker." Supergirl told Apollo as she remembered being on the team that was sent to rescue Torrun who was only a few months old at the time. The rescue resulted in Batman almost killing Slade for even daring to even look at his family. It was the only time that any one had ever seen Batman almost kill a person and none o the League could blame the Dark Night for what he did and it had taken Superman's strength to pull the bat off the Villain and that was after threatening to shove Kryptonite in a part of Superman's body that no one thought was even possible. But than again this was Batman's granddaughter's life on the line.

"Wait, you mean the Nightwing of this world has a family?" Apollo asked still not believing that a Nightwing of any Reality would actually be married much less a child. But than again no one thought that he and Willa would ever become a couple.

"Yep. He had a little girl named Torrun who is almost 2 and has the makings of a both Bat and a Tramranian which not to be rude but can be a scary thought as I've seen Starfire when she is mad and let me tell you that girl almost destroyed an entire city with her anger issues. Add the Tramranian Heritage with The Bat heritage and you are going to have one scary little girl when she gets older and a very scary hero.

"I just pray that the little girl does not become her grandfather in any way, shape or form." Orion pointed out. Despite the image the somewhat immortal hero portrayed, Orion loved children and was very fond of Athena and Torrun and remembered when he had caused both sets of parents have a heart attack when the New Genesis Hero took the two young red haired girls to his home world for a few hours to show them what his world was like. The little field trip resulted in Orion having to spend over a week in the med bay from injuries he had gotten when he had returned with Athena and Torrun. Waiting for him at he end of his Boom Tube was non other than Batman who had a look that looked like he wanted to kill Orion. Flash who did not have her cowl on which was not a good thing given the situation. Nightwing who had a Bird-a-rang in his hands and Starfire whose eyes were glowing. Orion knew that he was in for a world of pain when Green Lantern had taken the children from him into another room which once that children were out of the room the pain began. Needless to say Orion was never allowed for almost a year to even be anywhere near Athena and Torrun without some with him.

"I knew that they were just concerned about their children and didn't take it to personally as I would have done the same thing if it was my child." Orion told the Blond Archer who was glaring at him which showed the god that Athena's father was starting developed the overprotective gene which was a good thing.

"If I had been there I would have shoved an arrow where the sun don't shine so far that no one would be able to get it out." Apollo told the Warrior in front of him. He was upset that something like that had happened but Apollo could see that Orion met no harm in what he did as he was just showing Athena and Torrun a new culture which was part of being in the League with so many heroes from other cultures and planets.

"I always knew that there was something off about Inertia as when I did some research on her I couldn't find a lot of info on her. I didn't treat her as a threat as I wasn't getting that type of danger so I just did some casual research until Inertia was ready to tell us who she was. I knew that Batman knew that truth as to who Inertia was but getting information out of that man is like getting oil from water." The faceless man said as he knew from the start that Inertia was not who she said she was and that he knew just from the way she carried herself that she had been trained at a young age. Like he said he didn't see Inertia as a threat due to the energy radiating off of her in troves. Question was shocked when Inertia revealed the truth about her. The detective of conspiracy never even put that idea the young speedster was from another Reality and was a hero from young age. It also made sense at to why Inertia knew so much about the League. Inertia was raised by the League and by The Batman of her Reality who was according to her a lot nicer and not as grumpy.

"I would figure as the Question of my Reality was just the same as you, Not in a good way. Of course with you being paranoid save the world and Inertia's life in a way." Apollo pointed out.

Even though no one could see it, you could tell that Question was smiling behind his mask. He was always found of the young speedster as she always went out of her way to be nice to him even when the other members of the League always went out of their way to avoid him due to his paranoid thinking.

"I always wonder how Brodie knew what moves I was going to make before I made them." Black Canary pointed out as she remembered a sparring match against Brodie who by her own choice choose to wear a Inhibitor Collar so that it would have been a fair fight. The sonic screamer thought that she had the fight in the bag as Dinah had never really seen the speedster fight without her speed. Boy was she wrong. Brodie had not only beaten her but had lasted longer than most members of the League minus Batman and Wildcat. When Dinah asked the speedster who taught her to fight, Brodie replied someone very much like her.

"Yeah, your counterpart was a slave driver but she was the reason we survived our missions and the reason Superboy was able to control his temper and anger and let me tell you when Superboy was rescued from Cadmus he had massive anger issues to the point that I thought that he was going to bring MT. Justice down on us." Apollo told the older heroes as she cringed at the memory of Superboy losing his temper due to something stupid Superman had said some about Superboy and the Clone went on a rampage so bad that it took almost 2 years to repair the damage and even then there were still little reminders about Superboy's temper issues.

"I put up with Green Arrow who is known for having anger problems which are usually caused by Speedy but not all the time." Black Canary told the group as she thought of the red haired archer that had an attitude problem a mile long and who she thought of a son. The Sonic Screamer knew that Ollie loved Roy with all of his heart but sometimes that man was just so protective it was scary. But Black Canary knew that if she was a parent that she would have done the same thing as her boyfriend. Dinah also knew that being a child of the world of Superheroes meant very protective parents and aunties and uncles. NightWing after the kidnapping of his daughter when she was just a baby had really changed him. Sure he was protective of Torrun when she was born as he was raised by Batman who was insanely protective of his sons (blood or not). But the kidnapping made the former Boy Wonder look at life a little different. Torrun was never allowed to go anywhere unless one of the Titans or League members where with her in both civilian and Hero form.

"Talking about me?" Inertia's voice was heard from behind the group.

The group of heroes turned around to see the female speedster standing behind them with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Inertia how's it going?" Supergirl asked as she pulled up a seat for her speedy friend.

Inertia sat down beside Apollo who put his hand on his girlfriend's hand the second she sat down. The blond archer had spent four years without his girlfriend and he was going to spend as much time as he could with Willa and his daughter.

"We were talking about you and about what you've done for everyone even when the current Reality that you live in isn't your home Reality." Orion replied as he got up to get something to drink from the drink dispenser.

"Oh really?" Inertia said with one of her grins on her face that spelled trouble.

"Relax Red. All we were talking about was how you managed to take on Black Canary and beat her." Supergirl replied with a smile of her own.

Inertia looked at the blond Krypton with a calculating eye. Kara had a habit of not telling you everything that was going on if the conversation was about you.

"That's the truth as well as what you did to me when I took Athena and Torrun to New Genesis." Orion told the Speedster.

"Oh, you mean when I yelled your ears off for doing something that stupid with my daughter and the granddaughter of Batman with out telling anyone?" Inertia asked with an angel smile on her face.

Apollo put his hands into his head at the display that was going on between his girlfriend and the New Genesis God that seemed to be very loyal to Willa as well as be protective of Athena and this Torrun child who Apollo now knew was the daughter of Dick's counterpart and technically Batman's granddaughter. It was a miracle that Orion was even alive if Batman and Willa had gotten their hands on him after his stunt with the kids.

"Hey, I was trying to give them a new look on the universe." The helmeted god replied with a smile of his own.

"I don't mind you doing that but next time tell someone that you are taking the kids off the planet and out of our Galaxy." Inertia replied with a smirk.

"Hey I learned my lesson that day when you and Batman almost took my head off." Orion explained.

"I wasn't the one who took Batman's granddaughter and goddaughter to an alien planet in another galaxy. You were lucky that Batman has a vow not to kill or other wise you would be buried 6 feet in the ground alive." Willa pointed out with another smile.

Apollo looked his girlfriend joke with the New Genesis God. It really did seem that Willa was really getting along with everyone in this Reality. But what the Archer figured out just from what he had seen in just from the few weeks he and the other members of Young Justice had been here was that Willa was really the heart and soul of the Justice League of the Reality that he was currently a guest.

Another thing that Archer knew was going to happen was the fact that Willa would _not _be coming back with the team. Not that Apollo blamed his girlfriend one bit. Willa was a Founding Member of the Justice League in this Reality and also one of the main reasons the League stayed good.

Apollo could never imagine the League willing going evil but then again from what Apollo knew was that The League of the Lords Reality were really at their wits end with Luthor and the murder of Willa's counterpart just sent Superman who was against killing over the edge. Based on the data that Apollo had gotten from the Batman of the Reality he was in The Justice Lord Batman was really the only one that still retrained even a little bit of humanity in him. Justice Lord Batman was really the one with the help from Justice League Batman helped the Justice League return to their Reality and take down the Lords with help from someone that no one would have thought would have helped. Lex Luthor of all people.

"The next two years Luthor tried everything he could think of to try and discredit the League and it almost worked if Batman hadn't talked to the head of Cadmus and explained everything that was going on. It had turned out that Luthor had merged with Brainic with the robot taking over Luthor's body. Amanda Waller tried to take Brainic out but couldn't. Also it was up to the Founders to take Brainic out as everyone else was busy doing damage control do to Luthor taking over the WatchTower and firing a weapon at the Earth thus making everyone blame us for the attack." Question told the Archer as the faceless man figured out what was going on through the blond archer's mind. Vic knew what was going on with Apollo as the conspiracy theorist knew somewhat what it was like to almost lose someone that you cared about and also have the person you love near you but so far away.

"I only read a little bit about the report as to how Willa stopped the Luthor/Brainic hybrid but I really don't know how she really stopped him." Apollo said as he looked over to his girlfriend who he could tell by her body language was having a hard time remembering the time that she had almost died.

Willa looked over at her boyfriend. "It was very similar to when I helped Uncle Barry and Bart shut down The Reach device that was going to destroy Earth but instead of going to slow, I went to fast. I mean I literally went so fast that I circled the world over a dozen times in less than a second. I used my speed to to rip Brainic away from Luthor. Once I was sure that I could remove The Brainic armor away from Luthor with out killing him, I slammed my arms which were vibrating faster than I had ever vibrated in to the Luthor's chest creating a shock wave of energy that destroyed Brainic's hold on Luthor. But going that fast came at a price. Much like what happened four years ago in the Arctic, I was sucked in The Speed Force right in front of the other Founders. I could see everything as I watch Superman be taunted by Luthor saying that he was waiting for Superman to kill him which never happened as Superman told Luther that he was not the man the killed President Luthor but he wished to heaven that he was. It was then that I made contact with J'onn and told him that I was alive. Shayera was the one who found the portal to the Speed Force where to be truthful I really didn't want to leave as the Speed Force was a paradise to me. But Shayera grabbed my had and started to pull me back. Everyone else grabbed on as well and started to pull me out. As much as I loved the Founders and I knew how much they cared about me it wasn't them that bought me back. I thought of Athena and how she needed her mother in her life. I was thinking the same thing I was thinking when I went into the Speed Force the first time. I was thinking that Athena needed her mother just like Barry needed to be in his children lives. By some miracle which no one has been able to figure out yet, I was pulled out of the Speed Force weak but alive." Willa told Apollo as she explained what had happened to her just a short while ago.

"Inertia spent several weeks in the Med Bay and many of the other Leaguers who hadn't been very nice to her since she reveal to the League that she was from another Reality saw Willa in a new light as they saw someone that they thought wouldn't know what it was like to make the ultimate sacrifice do just that. In fact some of them were shock when they found out that the problem we had with Luthor was actually Inertia's second time dying so to speak." Orion told the young archer. The God would be truthful in saying that he wasn't one of the heroes that didn't trust Willa but then again he really had no say in anything as he was the Son of Darkseid who was raise to be on the side of good by the The People of New Genesis.

Orion didn't hate Willa like many thought he did. The God just thought of her as someone who was always a kid and never wanted to grow up but when he found out just what Willa had gone through during the past three years at the time he found out that she was from another Reality did Orion see Willa in a new light. The young speedster was a LONG way from her home and was raising a child help from Batman. Orion since he had found out just how Willa had arrived to the world she now called home now saw the young speedster in a new light. Willa had almost died twice for two different worlds. One World was her own and the other was her new home where she was raising Athena. Orion also found out that Willa had stopped trying to find a way home after the problem with the Justice Lords. Orion thought that what Willa had done to keep her new home safe was one of the most honorable things anyone could have ever done. It wasn't until later did the League find out that The Justice Lords could Travel to other Realities and one of them was Willa's home Reality.

Orion wouldn't have known what he would have done if he had been in Willa's shoes but once the Justice Lords had been taken care of, Willa had pressed the self destruct button which caused the machine to blow up leaving Willa never to be able to return to her home Reality. Orion saw Willa in a new light once he had found out just what Willa had given up to keep everyone from going evil. Willa truly was a hero to look up to. A Hero that was not afraid to die nor make sacrifices for the greater good. Willa truly was a hero to look up to.

"That's the one thing I can say about Baywatch is that she is always doing what she knows is best." Apollo replied as he thought about the time Willa put on the suit to help Flash and Bart take down Neutron and when she put on the suit once again to take down the Light which resulted is what everyone thought was her death.

"Always have Spitfire." Willa smiled back. "To Answer your question about the Baywatch and Spitfire thing. It's got something to do with when we first met each other and a few missions." Willa replied as she saw the look on her other teammate's faces.

Before anyone could say anything the alarms went off causing ever hero in the lunch room to stand up and head to the teleporter room where they would find out what was going on.

"What's going on J'onn?" Willa asked as she along with Apollo ran into the room.

"We appear to have a BoomTube appearance over Metropolis and a large one at that." The Martian replied.

"Gotta be Granny Goodness or Savage." Superman pointed out since Darkseid was gone.

"Maybe. I am sending a team down and the Leagures that are on Earth are making their way to the City." J'onn said as he tap the controls for the teleporters.

Several minutes later, the founders were planet side with everyone else on back up including Apollo and the others. Question filled them in on who Granny Goodness was and who Darkseid was as well.

Apollo and the others weren't surprised in learning that Savage was the same as their Savage.

"You will be on back up for the time being. If anyone needs help we will let you know." Superman told the guests via communicator.

Apollo just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and it involved Willa. The Archer sent a prayer to the Gods praying that everyone would come back but mostly Apollo prayed that he wouldn't lose Willa as he just got her back.

_Next Chapter The Founders are in for the fight of thier lives as an old villain comes back and reeks havoc on the world_

_**ideas are welcomed anytime.**_

_**Reviews would great as well. thank you**_


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY EVERYONE. THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER. I REREAD IT AND I AGREE WITH EVERYTHING YOU GUYS SAID ABOUT THE CHAPTER. I MAY REWRITE THAT CHAPTER IN THE FUTURE BUT NOT RIGHT NOW.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AS WELL.**

**THEBESTOFTHEREST GETS A THANK YOU FOR THE VILLAIN IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**AS FOR THE GUEST WHO DIDN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP. YOU DIDN'T SOUND LIKE AN A**. YOU HELPED A LOT.**

Chapter 10

Inertia couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was in her stomach as she and the others searched the area they were looking around to see who had come out of the Boomtube. The only other time she had ever felt this sick feeling was when she and the other Founders had been held prisoner by the Justice Lords. The way that The Justice Lord Batman looked at her made her so sick that when everything was settled with The Justice Lords, she let loose her lunch in the middle of The Batcave and sadly on Alfred as well. The elderly Butler was not upset at what had happened do to the fact that several young children including Batman when he was younger had vomited on him when something was wrong.

Batman after finding out just why his Lord counterpart had a unhealthy attraction to the young speedster, had made Willa talk to J'onn about what had happened. Willa had requested that Batman be in the room as well.

Batman found out that the Batman the speedster had grown up with was like an uncle to her since she had known who her Batman was since she was 10. Bruce couldn't even thing of what Willa was going through when she had someone that she considered family looking at her like he wanted to do some very sexual things to her.

During the session, Bruce had told Willa that her counterpart was closer to the Lord Batman's age and was in relationship with her when she was killed by Luthor. It was hard for Lord Batman to see another version of Willa that was alive and happy. Needless to say, Willa moved out of the Manor a few weeks later, not because of what had happened with the Lords but because Central City needed a hero and Willa wanted her daughter to get to know the Rogues who had a sense of honor in the way they did their crimes. Batman knew that a part of the reason why Willa left the Manor _was _because of the Lord Batman but he wasn't upset at all by what Willa did. The young speedster needed time to heal.

Both Batman and Inertia were brought out of their thoughts when they heard Superman's voice in their ears.

"Anyone found anything?" Superman asked through the comm in his ear. He got back negatives from everyone that was on the ground. "Everyone keep looking. Someone or something came out of the Boomtube."

Apollo, Nightwing and Superboy were looking around Inertia who Apollo could tell was very nervous about something. The only time Apollo had seen his girlfriend so nervous was when he went undercover for the Light.

Apollo walked up to Inertia who jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Baywatch?" The archer asked his newly found girlfriend using his nickname for her.

"Yeah. It just that I can't help but feel as if something is going to happen and not in a good way." Willa replied with a shaky smile.

Willa was right about something bad going to happen as all of a sudden a smoke bomb appeared out of no where causing everyone to lose their vision which was not a good thing to have happen.

Nightwing recognized just what type of smoke bomb it was. It was the same type of bomb that the Bat family uses. But why would either Batman use this type of bomb on them? Then Nightwing came to a scary conclusion. The Former Boy Wonder knew that his female best friend had be somewhat stalked by an evil version of Batman from another reality. An evil version of Batman that was in a relationship with Willa's counterpart before she was killed. An evil version of Batman that killed Alfred because he stood up against the Lords.

Willa seemed to have thought the same thing as she got into a defensive position. "Everyone, be on your guard. We could be Dealing with Justice Lord, mainly Batman." Inertia called out to her friends before she put her had to her ear to tell the rest of the League who they may be dealing with.

'Guys, It may be The Justice Lord Batman. So be on your guard." Inertia told her teammates before she felt someone behind her. Someone that Inertia thought that she would never have hoped to have seen again.

"It's been a long time Willa." A voice spoke from the smoke. A voice that Inertia had heard millions of time and should never have been afraid of but this voice was different. This voice had a dark tone and edge to it.

Willa did her best to try not to feel scared but was failing big time. She was dealing with a man that may have been the counterpart to someone she considered an uncle in her own Reality and a man she respected in her current Reality but this man was a killer and pure evil.

"Inertia!"

Willa snapped out of her daze as she heard Superboy yelled her name. Acting on instinct, Inertia swung her arm back in an attempt to hit the Lord Batman, only to have it caught and pulled behind her back in a chicken wing.

Inertia cried out in pain as she felt her arm be twisted into a painful position. The speedster knew that she couldn't take Lord Batman on her own as he knew every thing about all the Founders of the Justice League in his reality but most of all, Lord Batman knew the most about her due to her counterpart's relationship with Batman and Bruce Wayne.

"You and I are going to have some time alone." Lord Batman whispered into Willa's ear as she brought out a needle and inserted the needle into Inertia's neck causing the speedster to go limp in his arms.

"Get away from her!" Superboy yelled as he used his X-ray Vision to see through the smoke and saw a much darker and more eviller just by the way he looked holding the first person that the clone would consider a sister and family.

Superboy charged the evil Batman only to stop when the Lord Batman threw a smoke bomb that was filled with kryptonite dust. Superboy hit the ground in a instant as he coughed his lungs out from the green colored dust.

Apollo didn't dare use his arrows for fear of hitting someone. The archer knew that his girlfriend was in danger and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Flash, where are you?" Nightwing yelled using the name that Willa was known for in this Reality as he activated his night vision mask so that he could see in the smoke. What the 22 year old saw shocked him. About 10 feet away from him was his best friend being carried over the shoulder by a much darker version of Batman.

Nightwing could see that this Batman which the Bird themed hero knew was The Justice Lord Batman. Dread filled Nightwing's entire body as he thought of what could happen to Willa who they had just gotten back.

Nightwing pulled out his nightsticks and charge at the evil version of his father figure and mentor. Wing knew that he had to stall Lord Batman long enough so that help could arrive in time. What The Former Boy Wonder didn't expect was a fist coming straight at him and knocking him for a loop.

"You may look like Nightwing but you have a lot to learn about attacking me head on." Lord Batman told his ward's counterpart.

Apollo fired a shot as soon as the smoke cleared only to have Lord Batman dodge the knock out arrow. The next thing Apollo knew was what had happened to Nightwing with a fist coming at him, only this fist nailed the archer in the gut. Apollo went down before he could even say any thing.

Before Apollo lost consciousness, he saw which direction that Lord Batman was heading with Willa who was knocked out. Apollo would be damned if he let some sicko version of Batman take his girlfriend who he had just found away from him.

Lord Batman was going to pay for what he was doing to Willa. Apollo would make sure of that if it was the last thing he ever did.

_Next chapter Willa wakes up with Lord batman looking over her and the Team and League mount a rescue. Willa makes her choice as to whether she want's to stay or go._

_**ideas are welocmed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS**_

**AN: I AM THINKING OF WRITING ANOTHER STORY FOR YOUNG JUSTICE. THIS IS A STORY WHERE WALLY TAKES A HIT FOR SUPERBOY SINCE THE BULLET IS LACED WITH KRYPTONITE. WALLY NEARLY DIES AND SUPERBOY FEELS UPSET THAT HIS FRIEND ALMOST DIED. IT IS GOING TO BE A FEMALE WALLY AND CONNER PAIRNG. THE IDEA COMES FROM A PROMPT FROM YJ ANON MEME. IDEAS FOR WHAT COULD HAPPENED IN THE NEW STORY WOULD BE WONDERFUL. THANK YOU**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS ME IN THIS STORY. I AM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAD TO USE MY MOTHER'S COMPUTER AS MINE IN GETTING FIX. THERE ARE NOT MANY CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY JUST TO LET YOU KNOW. MAY BE 2 OR 3 AT THE MOST.**

_**WARNING: intense sexual situations**_

Chapter 11

Willa came to with a whopper of a headache. The speedster looked around in trying to find out where she was as at. She found herself on a bed in a room that had no window and only one door which Willa knew would be locked.

Willa rubbed her had only to find out that she wasn't in her Flash costume. She was in a red and black spaghetti strapped nightgown. The speedster let out a groan as she has a feeling about who had changed her out of her costume and into the nightgown. Lord Batman really obsessed with her to the point that he had changed her clothes.

It was when Willa heard breathing beside her that she realized that she wasn't alone. The speedster turned her head to the side that she heard the breathing. Beside her was Lord Batman, mask-less and dressed in a set of very expensive Pajamas.

"It's been a long time Willa." Lord Batman or Bruce Wayne since he was out of costume said with a creepy smile on his face.

Willa involuntary let a shiver go down her body at the way of Lord Batman had talked to her. She knew from experience from the first meeting with Justice Lord Batman when he had talked and looked at her like she as a piece of meat. It was later that she found out from her Batman that the Lord's reality of herself was in a major relationship with Lord Batman before she had been murdered by Lex Luthor.

Willa figure that it was her counterpart's death that caused one of the men that was intense about not killing anyone to kill. Willa always knew that after the Justice Lord incident that the League had become very protective of her. Willa had a hard time dealing with that fact that a man that she had seen as uncle or father figure was in another reality actually dating her counterpart.

Willa was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a body slid into bed beside her. She slid over to the other side of the bed to get away from the Lord Batman. She had to make Lord Batman see that she wasn't the Willa that he had feelings for. Willa had to show the Caped Crusader that she was her own person and that she and her Counterpart may be the same in some ways, they were different in a whole lot of ways.

"You have no idea how much I missed this." Lord Batman said as he grabbed Willa's wrist, pulled her close to him and gently kissed her on the lips.

Willa's eyes went wide at what was happening. The speedster did the only thing that she could think of at the time. Willa once Lord Batman was done kissing her swung her open faced free hand and smacked Lord Batman across the face so hard that the Justice Lord's head went to the side.

"You need to get it through that thick head of yours! I AM NOT THE WILLA THAT YOU WERE DATING!" Willa yelled as she pulled her wrist away from Lord Batman's grasp.

Lord Batman didn't do anything other then lunged at Willa and pinning her one the bed with him on top of her.

"You may not be the Willa of my world but you are close enough to her." Lord Batman told the struggling speedster as he leaned down to once again kiss Willa.

Willa kicked and wiggled her body as she fought Lord Batman's grip and tried to get free of his grip. Willa knew that she was fighting a loosing battle as even though she had grown up with Batman who had trained her, Willa knew that there was NO way she could out think The Batman in any reality. The only thing the young speedster could do was stall until her friends rescued her which she knew that they would.

"Don't fight what you want Willa." Lord Batman told the speedster that was under him.

"You think I want this? The Batman that I grew up with would never do this and the Batman who took me in when I arrived in this reality has become my friend and trusted confidant. You may have the same face as the Bruce Waynes I know but you are nothing like them. You are a killer." Willa told the man that she dared call him that with what he was doing to her.

"I know what you want." Lord Batman told the speedster as he once again leaned down to kiss Willa only to have Willa punch him in the face. Lord Batman only let out a small grunt but didn't let go of Willa.

"No, you DON'T know what I want!" Willa screamed as she continued to struggle against the grip Lord Batman had on her. Willa knew that her counterpart's death had caused Lord Batman to become a little obsessed with her since the first time Lord Batman had seen her. She had got that notion based on the way Lord Batman had looked at her when she was in the cell and had to fake having a heart attack to get free. "You don't know anything about me. I may look like the Willa of your world but I'm not. There is so much about me that not even the League knows who I am."

Lord Batman just smiled a evil smile. "Oh but I do. I know that you are from another reality where you are not a founding member of the Justice League. You are a founding member of the Justice League's covert ops team but retired after the death of Aquagirl." Lord Batman went on to tell Willa everything that she had told the Batman of the reality she was in. It was like Lord Batman had been stalking her.

"I had Martian Manhunter scan your mind and imagine my surprise that you were from another reality other than the one I found." Lord Batman told the struggling Speedster.

Willa's eyes went wide at just how much the Lord Batman knew about her and how in a way she had been violated via her mind. She wasn't about to be violated physically by some sick version of someone she had respected since she was 4.

"Don't struggle. You'll will only hurt yourself." Lord Batman told Willa as he pinned her hands to the head of the bed with some rope.

Willa knew that she was too weak to vibrated her body to get free of the rope that held her hands. But she wasn't about to go down with out a fight.

Willa started to kick Lord Batman when he got a little bit to friendly with her legs. Lord Batman just settled himself in between her legs. The young speedster wasn't going to show that she was scared but she was. The only time she had ever had someone on top her like Lord Batman was doing was Apollo and that was the night Athena was conceived which was the night before she was transported into her current reality where she had become The Flash and founding member of the Justice League.

"You need to relax. I promise that I won't hurt you." Lord Batman told Willa as he trailed his hand up one of Willa's legs while leaning down to kiss the red head.

Willa screamed into Lord Batman's mouth as he kissed her and closed her eyes. Suddenly with out warning she felt the weight on her body disappear. She heard a grunt and loud yelps of pain that were coming from Lord Batman. Then suddenly all was quiet. Willa was afraid to open her eyes when she felt someone reach over her and untie her hands.

"Willa, are you okay?" A voice that Willa was glad to hear.

Willa opened her eyes to see Apollo looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"I've been better." Willa replied with a somewhat smile as once her hands were free wrapped her arms around her boyfriend so tight the speedster thought that she was choking Apollo.

"How did you find me?" Willa asked as Apollo carried her off the bed.

"Thank the Batman of this Reality and our Batman." Apollo replied, smiling at the confused look on the mother of his child's face. "Both Batmans installed a tracker in your bloodstream a few days ago."

"Leave it to the paranoid Bats to come up with a back up plan." Willa said with a roll of her eyes but she was thankful for the paranoia that the Batmans had.

Apollo helped Willa to stand. As she was standing Willa noticed that The Lord Batman was not moving on the floor as he was getting tied up by Nightwing (Her Nightwing).

"No, I didn't kill him. I wanted to but didn't." Apollo told his girlfriend as he sensed what she was thinking. The archer wasn't lying when he said that he wanted to kill Lord Batman because the bastard touched what was his and his alone. Apollo wasn't possessive of Willa. It was just that he had just found her alive after 4 long years and no one had the right to touch but him.

"Miss Martian is waiting for us in the Bioship." Nightwing said as he and Superboy who was standing in the corner trying to control his rage which was a good thing for Lord Batman as Superboy would have killed Lord Batman in cold blood.

The ride back to the WatchTower was quiet. Apollo had Willa on his lap and was just holding her in a tight embrace. Willa could tell that her friends for mad at what had almost happened and were taking their anger out on the one person that had caused her pain.

Lord Batman was tied up in so many ways that not even he would be able to break out.

As Apollo held her in his arms, Willa was thinking about the pros and cons of leaving or staying. The pros for her staying where she was at was that there was no way that The League would go Lord and Athena would be about to stay with her family that she had grown up with. The Cons for leaving would be that the League would go Lord and that Athena would have to deal with a whole new world that was not her birth world.

After thinking about what was best for her and her daughter, Willa had made her choice and she knew that no matter what choice she was making, Willa was going to hurt some of the people that she loved.

_Next chapter. Batman finds a way for the guests to return home and Willa reveals her choice on if she stays or goes._

_**Ideas are always welcome for any one my stories**_

**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL. THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**HEY EVERYONE. THE END IS HAS COME. I PUT NIGHTWING AND STARFIRE IN THE STORY AS I PROMISED A REVIEWER THAT I WOULD DO THAT AND TO BE TRUTHFUL I HAAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT. SO HERE IS THE APPERANCE OF NIGHTWING AND STARFIRE.**_

Chapter 12

Willa breathed an sigh of relief as she found out that Lord Batman had been sent back to his Reality and to the highest security prison in the Lord's reality and Willa knew that Lord Batman would never be coming back again.

Now Willa needed a happy thought so she headed to the playroom that had been set up for Athena and Torrun.

Willa looked in the room that Apollo and Athena were playing in with a smile. It would seem that ever since finding out about the fact that he was a father, Apollo had been spending as much time as he could with his daughter.

Apollo had just recently found out that his daughter was a great archer due to him watching Athena train with Green Arrow. What had happened was Athena who had been given lessons on archery by Green Arrow who was Athena's grandfather in a way had almost taken her father out when she had been startled by the door opening. It was a good thing that Apollo had fast reflexes or there would be a need for medical in the archery range.

Apollo would admit that he was a little jealous that his daughter who seemed to love archery was getting lessons from his adopted father in a way instead of her birth father. But the young father was glad that if his daughter was being taught by the one man that gave him a chance.

Willa knew that she would have to reveal if she was going or staying. The speedster may have told Batman that she was staying but times change and Batman knew that.

Willa walked away from the room where her Boyfriend and daughter were playing and headed to the dining room. When the young speedster got there she was shocked to see two Nightwings and Starfire with a little Black haired girl with green eyes hugging the daylights out of the Nightwing that was her best friend while getting looks from the Nightwing of this reality. Starfire looked ready to kill the man that looked like her husband as he was holding her daughter.

"Someone want to explain to me why a look alike of me is holding my daughter?" JLNightwing asked glaring at his counterpart who was doing his best to get the toddler to let go of his neck.

"Long Story Wing." Willa said as she walked into the room in her Flash Costume as started to explain to the acrobat and alien princess just what was going on.

JLNightwing eyes widen behind his mask. The former Robin knew that Willa was best friends with his counterpart from her reality but never thought that his counterpart and others had teleported to this reality.

JLNightwing calmed down now knowing that the Nightwing holding his daughter or more his daughter holding him was safe. Starfire calmed down as well.

After much coaxing, Torrun finally let go of YJNightwing who was relieved. The little girl went back to her mother who nodded her head in acknowledgment that everything was okay before leaving the room to put her daughter down for her nap.

JLNightwing left the room as well but not before acknowledging his counterpart who was great with a toddler who had super strength.

A few minutes later Willa was in on of her private rooms with her friends. Being a founder of The Justice League had its benefits which meant private rooms for what ever. The group of friends didn't say anything as they all piled into a pile as there was nothing to say. The group just wanted to be near each other. This was something that even as the covert ops team got older always did to strengthen the bond they had. The ones in the pile of heroes were Willa, Nightwing, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, La'gaan and Blue Beetle. Flash and Batman were working on finding a way home. One of the main reason for the pile was just reassuance that Willa was alive.

The group stayed in the pile for a unknown amount of time before Willa recived word that both Batmans needed everyone. Willa knew that it was time for her friends to return hom and time for her to reveal where she was going to stay.

Ten minutes later, Young Justice and the Justice League were all in the main teleporter room of the WatchTower. Athena was being watch by Starfire.

"We have managed to find a way to get us home thanks to DR. Fate. He managed to find a spell that is the same spell that Klarion spoke to send us here." YJBatman told his group. "But we don't have much time. The spell will only be useable for the next half hour."

"We have to act fast." Flash said with worry in his voice which everyone knew that if Flash was worried than it time to get serious.

Everyone turned to Willa as they knew that she was going to tell everyone what her choice was on which world she was going to stay in.

"I love you guys more than anything." Willa told her Young Justice friends. "The reason why I am staying here is that I have a life here and Athena was born here. I know the hardship of having to get used to another world and I am not going to make my daughter go through what I went through years ago. So I am staying here."

Willa could see the hurt on her friends and family's face but she also could see in their eyes that they were proud of her for doing what she thought was right.

Flash went up to his niece who was like a daughter to him and hugged the day lights out of her before going over to Athena who he had would always see as a granddaughter. He would be able to go back home and tell Iris and the kids that Willa was alive and happy where she was at.

Bart like his grandfather went up and hugged the cousin who raised him in his timeline. The 17-year-old speedster could now get rid of the guilt that had been filling him with guilt for years since Willa's supposed death.

"Be good Bart and make sure Don and Dawn know about me." Willa told her younger cousin with a smile.

Everyone gave Willa a hug good-bye except for Apollo who stood off to the side of the room. He had just gotten the love of his life back and wasn't going to lose her again.

"Apollo, we need to get ready to go." Flash told the blond archer but just what the boy that he could call a son was thinking. The blond speedster would do the same thing if he was in the same situation.

"I'm staying here."

"WHAT?!"

"I just found Willa and now found out that I have a daughter whose first four years I wasn't even in her life. I don't exist in this reality so it would be safe to say. Plus even if the Justice League of this world doesn't like the idea of me stay, well too bad as I'm staying with Willa no matter what." Apollo told his friends with a look in his eyes that meant business.

"I'm not surprised at all that you came to this decideion Apollo." YJBatman told the Archer. The truth in the matter was that he would have done the same thing.

So the next few minutes were taken with Apollo being told good-bye by his friends. Soon everyone was ready to leave.

Dr. Fate said the spell that would open the portal to the Young Justice Reality. One by one everyone stepped through save for Apollo who was hold Willa's hand in a death grip. The young archer was not letting go of his girlfriend anytime soon.

Before he entered the portal home, Nightwing gave Willa one last look that came from the heart as onl best friends and siblings could understand. Willa nodded her head in showing that she knew what he was talking about. With knowing that he was forgiven for what had happened years ago, Nightwing stepped through the portal home knowing that he could tell the rest of the League and Team that Willa was happy where she was at and so was Apollo.

Before the portal was closed and that everyone could see what he was planning. Apollo got down on one knee and pulled out a black box.

"Willa, I meant to give this to you after we stopped The Reach but it didn't turn out that way. I want you to marry me." Apollo told his speedster girlfriend as he opened the box to show a very simple ring that showed an arrow and a lighting bolt entwined through a emerald.

Willa nodded her head as she pulled back her cowl and took of her left hand glove to allow Apollo to put the ring on her finger.

The two lovers kissed as they heard shouts of joy from everyone. Flash was giving them a thumbs up and YJBatman had a slight smile on his face.

The portal closed with everyone waving good-bye to Willa and Apollo who they knew would be happy for the rest of thier lives and they were.

_**Well my friends, this is the end of this story but don't worry I have others started. So look forward to more stories from me**_

_**WHAT EVERYONE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY WOULD BE GREAT.**_


End file.
